


Catch me if i fall

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Serena met a blonde in a bar she didn't really think much about it. Till she met her a few days later and have a few blissful weeks together.. 20 years later they met again when Bernie's is injured in the army. But will they still feel the same way about each other.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 71
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Serena is 23 years old and a F1 at Holby City hospital. She loved being a Doctor. It was all she ever wanted to be. She was currently single. And not found the woman yet.  
"Serena." Fleur said as she was leaving the hospital one night. "Do you fancy going for a quick drink?"  
"Not tonight I'm shattered."  
"Oh come on just a quick one. My friend's are meeting me at Albies."  
"No thanks. I remember the last time I went for a quick drink with you and your friend's I ended up pissed as a fart dancing on a table in my bra."  
"You had fun though didn't you?"  
"Yes I had fun. Look some other time but not tonight."  
"Oh come on. It's Friday night. You've got the whole weekend off. Let your hair down and enjoy yourself."  
"Ok but I'm not staying long."  
"Yeah course you're not." Fleur smiled as she slipped her arm into Serena's. "Right what are you having?" Fleur said as they got in the pub.  
"I'll have a G & T please."  
"Ok you go and sit with the girls and I'll bring them over."  
"Hiya Serena. Are you OK?" Avril one of the girls said as Serena walked to the table.  
"Yes not bad."  
"It's nice to see you again. Sit down."  
"Thanks."  
"So are you going to be the star turn again tonight?"  
"Definitely not. I'm not staying out long."  
"Shame. Here she is alright Fleur."  
"I'm great. I am going to get absolutely ratarsed tonight. Cheers everyone."  
"CHEERS." They all said together. 

After a few hours Serena was starting to relax and was feeling a bit tipsy. They had moved on to another bar in town.  
"Who's for another drink." She asked as she stood up."  
"Please, same again ladies?"  
"Please Serena."  
"I'll give you a hand." Fleur stood up and went to the bar with Serena. "Are you having fun?"  
"Yes just don't let me do anything stupid this time will you."  
"No. While you are waiting to be served I'm just nipping to loo."  
"Alright." Serena looked around the pub as she was waiting. As she looked around she saw a blonde In the corner who was staring right back at her. Serena quickly turned back and ordered the drinks. When she felt 2 hands around her waist.  
"Bloody hell Fleur don't do that."  
"Sorry. Have you ordered yet?"  
"Yes there you go you take these." Serena paid for the drinks and followed Fleur to the table.  
"So Fleur anyone in here that catches your eye?" Pippa asked.  
"No but I think that Serena has caught that blonde eye over there."  
"Don't be stupid."  
"I'm not being stupid. She has been looking over here since we got here."  
"Maybe she's looking at you."  
"Oh she definitely isn't looking at me."  
"Alright you two. Come on let's all go for a dance." They all went on the dance floor apart from Serena and Fleur.  
"You coming for a dance?"  
"No I'm gonna get going."  
"Why, it's still early. Come on let's go dance." Fleur grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her onto the dance floor. 

After a couple of dances Serena was once again dancing on the table with Fleur and her mates.  
"Are you gonna stare at her all night or are you actually going to go and speak to her." Alex said as she passed Bernie her drink.  
"I'm not staring at her."  
"Sod off. Your eyes have been fixed on her since she came in here."  
"Your talking rubbish."  
"Am I." Bernie knocked her drink back and put her glass down.  
"I'm gonna get going."  
"Why?"  
"I've had enough." Bernie walked away from Alex. As she walked near the table that Serena was dancing on. Serena slipped and fell off the table straight into Bernie's waiting arms.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yes thank you." Serena said as they looked into each other's eyes.  
"Good."  
"You er. You can put me down now."  
"Sorry. Sorry." Bernie gently put Serena back on her feet. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me."  
"Anytime."Bernie smiled. "I er I better get going."  
"Alright. Bye."  
"Bye." Serena watched her as she left the club.  
"I told you she was looking at you." Fleur whispered in her ear.  
"Shut up. Let's go get a drink." Serena smiled as she followed Fleur to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Serena was in the supermarket picking out fruit when someone whispered in her ears.   
"The best way to check that they are ripe is to shake them." Bernie whispered in her ear.   
"It's you."Serena smiled.   
"Guilty as charged."   
"Hello. I didn't get a chance to thank you properly Friday night."  
"Yes sorry about that. I had somewhere I needed to be."   
"I don't even get your name."   
"Bernie."   
"Serena. It's nice to meet you Bernie." Serena held out her hand and shook Bernie's.   
"You too. I better let you get on."   
"Sure. Look I don't suppose you fancy going for a drink tonight do you? And I can thank you probably for saving me from breaking my neck."  
"I'd love to. But I have got plans for tonight."   
"Hot date huh."   
"No… No Nothing like that. I really better go."  
"It was nice to you again Bernie."   
"You too Serena." Bernie smiled as she walked on. Serena couldn't take her eyes off Bernie as she left the supermarket. My god she's fit Serena thought to herself as she carried on down the aisle. 

As Serena was putting her shopping in the back of her car she heard someone shouting her name. She turned round and saw Bernie running towards her.   
"Hello again. Did you forget something?"   
"Yeah I did." Bernie said out of breath. "I forgot. I forgot."   
"You forgot what?"   
"To do."   
"To do what?"   
"This." Bernie pulled Serena to her and kissed her like her life depended on it. "I'm sorry." Bernie said as they came up for air. "I have been thinking about doing for the past 2 days."   
"Really."   
"Yes. I couldn't stop looking at you Friday night in the club."   
"I know. My friend noticed you were staring at me.   
Why were you staring at me?"   
"Because you are absolutely beautiful." Bernie stroked Serena's cheek.   
"So are you."  
"I thought you were way out of my league."   
"More like your way out of my life. I mean look at you. You're stunning." Serena pulled Bernie by her collar and kissed her.   
"Take me somewhere."   
"Do you want to come back to mine?"   
"Yes please."  
"Jump in." Bernie smiled as she walked round the car and got in. They drive to Serena's house in complete silence. 

As soon as Serena opened the front door and let Bernie in. Bernie closed the door and pushed Serena up against it.   
"I want you so much. You're all I can think about." Bernie moaned as she took Serena's top off and chucked it across the hallway. As they kissed each other again. Serena walked Bernie backwards towards the stairs as they carried on ripping each other's clothes off.   
"Let's go upstairs." Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and pulled her upstairs. Once in the bedroom Bernie and Serena laid on the bed. Bernie straggled Serena. Serena gasped as their clits touched.   
"Fuck me please." Bernie leaned down and kissed Serena again. "I need to feel you inside of me." Bernie slipped 2 fingers inside of Serena and started to make love to her.   
"Let me make love to you too." Bernie put her arms around Serena and pulled her up close to her. Serena mirrored what Bernie was doing to her.   
"Oh God you feel so good."  
"So do you." As they both came they laid down on the bed and tried to get their breaths back.   
"Jesus that was amazing." Bernie smiled as she turned to face Serena. "You are amazing."   
"So are you. I don't think I have ever come so quick."   
"Me either."  
"I want to see you again."   
"Do you?"   
"Yes I wouldn't have said otherwise."   
"It might be a bit difficult."   
"Oh don't tell you're in a relationship."   
"No no I am completely single."   
"Then why is it so difficult? I like you."   
"I like you too."   
"Then why should it be difficult to see each other?"   
"Because I'm not gonna be around for long."   
"Why where are you going?"   
"I'm joining the army I leave in 2 weeks." Bernie said as she got out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're joining the army." Serena said as she sat up in bed.   
"Yes."   
"Why?"   
"I don't get on with my parents that much. Mum is always telling me that I need to get a decent job and stop dossing about."   
"So you thought you'd join the army?"  
"It's a good career."   
"And it's also dangerous."   
"I know."Bernie said as she sat down on the bed." This is something I need to do."  
"For you or to just please your Mum and Dad."   
"Both I guess."  
"So this, what we've just done. Is just a one time thing. Is it?"   
"It's for the best. Sorry."   
"No need to be sorry I'm a big girl. I've had one night stands before." Serena got up out of bed and started to get dressed.   
"Serena this doesn't feel just like a one night stand though. Does it?" Bernie stood in front of Serena and held both of her hands.   
"Then what is this Bernie?"   
"I don't know. All I do know. Is that you are all I have thought about since Friday night. And making love to you just now. Was bloody fantastic."  
"It was amazing making love to you too. Look Bernie I meant what I said. I do want to see you again. So why don't we just have a bit of fun for the next two weeks huh. Nothing heavy. Just have a laugh together."   
"And loads of sex?"   
"Lots and Lots and Lots of sex." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie after every word. Serena squealed as Bernie picked her up and laid her back down on the bed and kissed her passionately. 

"Where have you been?" Pat Bernie mums said as she walked through the door.   
"Out."   
"I know that much. Where have you been I said."   
"What's that got to do with you. I'm nearly 23 years old. I don't have to tell you where i have been."   
"Don't get smart with me Bernie."   
"For God Sake Pat leave the girl alone." Richard Bernie's Dad said as he came into the lounge. "Are you alright, love?"   
"Yes. Just getting a bit nervous now."   
"Look you don't have to join up if you don't want to."   
"I have to. Mum will go berserk if I don't."   
"It's not your Mum's life sweetheart it's yours. It's not too late to change your mind."   
"You mum thinks if I go into the army I will find myself a nice young man."   
"I know she does. Take no notice of her, I don't."   
"Dad the other night when I went out I saw this girl."  
"Did you?"   
"Yes and Dad she is absolutely beautiful. Then I saw her again today in the supermarket and got chatting to her. And before I knew what was happening I was back at her place and in her bed."   
"Do I really need to know this?"   
"The thing is I really like her Dad."   
"That's good. It's about time you found yourself a nice young girl."  
"She's smart too. She's training to be a Doctor and Surgeon."   
"Beautiful and smart eh. Just like you." Richard said as he put his arm around his daughter.   
"We can't be together though can we. I am leaving in 2 weeks."   
"So what are you gonna do?"   
"Just make the most of having the next few weeks together I suppose. That's all we can do. Thanks for listening, Dad."  
"That's what I'm here for." "I'm going back out. Tell mum I don't want tea." Bernie kissed her Dad on the cheek and ran out of the house. 

"Bernie. Back so soon." Serena smiled as she opened the door.   
"I needed to see you. Is this a bad time."   
"No, I was just doing some studying. Come in." Bernie followed Serena through into the kitchen. "Do you want a Coffee or Tea?"   
"Coffee would be great thanks. Serena."   
"Yes."   
"Are you sure that you want to carry on with this?"   
"Why shouldn't i. Just a bit of fun we said."   
"I know we did. I erm I told my dad about you."   
"You did?"   
"Yes. He said if I didn't want to join up I didn't have to."   
"That's up to you isn't it."   
"I left school with no qualifications. I had to go back to college to get what I needed. I am fed up of going from one shit job to another. You are making something of your life. You are going to be a Doctor saving peoples lives. I want to make something of my life too. I don't want to wake up in 20 or 30 years time and regret not doing anything with my life." Bernie cried.   
"Come here." Serena walked towards Bernie and hugged her. "You do whatever you have to do. Whatever makes you happy." Serena wiped the tears that fell down Bernie's face.   
"Thank you."   
"Your welcome."Serena kissed Bernie softly." Right Coffee."  
"Forget the Coffee. I want you." Bernie grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena and Bernie had been seeing each other for the past 3 days. As soon as Serena gets home from work Bernie comes round and they spend the evening together.   
"I'm gonna go down for a coffee. Do you want one Mr Khan?" Serena said as they both came out of theatre.  
"Yes please Serena. Here I'll get these." He said as he put the money in Serena's hand.  
"It's fine really I'll get it."   
"No you won't. You got them earlier. Get us both a nice bun or something as well."   
"Ok. I won't be long." Serena smiled as she left the ward. Serena felt so lucky to be working on Mr Khan's unit. He was one of the best and most loved consultants in Holby. As she got to reception she decided to go outside for a quick cigarette first.   
"Hello sexy." Bernie whispered in Serena's ear as leant on the railings smoking her cigarette.  
"Bloody hell. What are you doing here?"   
"I thought I would come and see you."   
"I'm working."   
"Have you not got time for a quick coffee."   
"I was just getting one for me and Mr Khan. Then I have to get back on the ward."   
"You can't just have 10 minutes with me."   
"Sorry. I don't have my lunch break till about 1."   
"Shall I come back then?"   
"Do you want to?   
"Yes I do."Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"Stop it."   
"Come here gorgeous." Bernie pulled Serena to her as they kissed passionately.   
"That was nice." Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s cheek. "I better get the coffees and get back to work."   
"I'll see you about 1.00 o'clock then?"   
"Ok. I'll meet you in the peace Garden over there."   
"It's a date." Serena kissed Bernie one more time and went back inside. 

Serena kept looking at her watch. It was past 1.00 oclock and she was still busy on the ward. At 1.55 she went into the office to where Mr Khan was sitting at his desk.   
"Excuse Mr Khan can I go on my lunch break now?"   
"Oh sorry Serena. Yes of course you can."   
"Thanks." Serena ran off the ward and outside to the Peace Garden. "Thank God you're still here. I'm so sorry Bernie it's been mad this morning."   
"It's OK. Sit yourself down. I didn't know what you wanted to eat. So I just made a selection of sandwiches."   
"You made them?"   
"Yes. And a flask of coffee."   
"You're so sweet. Thank you." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie softly on the lips. They both tucked into their sandwiches and chatted. "It's my day off tomorrow. And I was wondering if you wanted to stay over tonight."   
"Sure I will."   
"If you aren't doing anything tomorrow maybe we could go out for a drive somewhere."   
"Where did you have in mind?"   
"Not bothered anywhere you like. We go have a spot of lunch somewhere nice. And just relax together."   
"I'd like that." Bernie reached out and held Serena's hand.   
"We have to make the most of the time we have together. Don't we?"   
"Yeah we do."   
"Oh shit that hour has gone fast. I better get back in."   
"What time are you finishing?"   
"It should be six. I'll message you when I get home." Serena said as she stood up.   
"Ok. I'll see you later." Bernie stood up and hugged Serena.   
"You will. See you tonight." Serena smiled as she walked off. You're gonna have to be careful Bernie you can't keep her she thought to herself as she watched Serena go inside. 

Bernie got out of her car and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.   
"Hi come in." Serena said as she answered the door.   
"Thanks."   
"Have you eaten yet?"   
"No not since lunch."   
"Good I have made us spag bol is that alright for you."   
"Yeah fine."   
"Come through it's just about ready. You can sit down."   
"Sorry." Bernie said nervously as she pulled out a chair while Serena dished up. They ate dinner in complete silence. Serena kept looking at Bernie. But Bernie just kept her head down.   
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"   
"Sorry."   
"Bernie what's the matter. I couldn't shut you up at lunchtime and now you're not even speaking to me."   
"Serena. I've been doing a lot of thinking this afternoon. And this isn't fair on you."   
"What isn't fair?"   
"I think we should stop seeing each other. I know we said that this was going to be a bit of fun. But the more time I spend with you the more I like you."   
"Me too." Serena said as she reached across the table and put her hand on top of Bernie’s.   
"You should go and find someone you can be with. Someone who can make a commitment to you."  
"Maybe I will when you leave."   
"Serena listen to me." Bernie walked round to her and put her face on her hands. "We have to stop this now. Not because I want to because believe me I don't. But I could very easily fall in love with you. And that will just make saying goodbye all the more difficult. So I'm gonna say goodbye now." Bernie said with tears in her eyes.   
"I don't want you to." Serena cried. "Please let's keep seeing each other till you go."   
"I can't. I'm sorry." Bernie kissed Serena on the cheek and walked to the door as Serena followed her. "Look after yourself."   
"You too. I'll never forget you."   
"Me either. I hope you find someone who makes you happy." Bernie choked back the sobs. Serena threw her arms around Bernie and hugged her tightly. Serena kissed her softly on the lips. Bernie smiled with tears rolling down her face as she opened the door and walked to her car. Serena watched her drive away. She closed the door and slid down it to the floor. I've already found someone who makes me happy. She thought to herself as she broke down in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Bernie drove home and ran upstairs. She laid on her bed and cried.   
"Bernie can I come in?" Her Mum Pat said as she knocked on the door.   
"Go away mum."   
"No I'm not going away." She said as she opened the door. "Darling what's wrong?"   
"You wouldn't be interested Mum."   
"If it's making my daughter upset of course I'm interested. Does this have something to do with the girl that you've met?"   
"Dad told you about her?"   
"He did."  
"We were just meant to be having some fun till I go away. But it's getting too difficult Mum."   
"You mean you're falling for her?"   
"I think I am. It's so strange I only met her on Friday and it feels I have known her forever. But I know after I go away that I'll never see her again."   
"So what are gonna do?"   
"I've already done it. I have told her I can't see her anymore and that she should go out and find someone else." Bernie cried.   
"Oh sweetheart come here." Pat hugged Bernie. "Do you really want her to go and find someone else?"   
"No I don't."   
"Then go and see her tell her how you feel."   
"I can't Mum. It's for the best. I have to put a stop to this now. Before I fall any deeper."   
"And is she OK with this?   
"Serena said she wanted to carry on seeing me. But I can't do it Mum. If I carry on seeing her I won't want to go away. And I need to do this."   
"No one is making you join up darling. I know you probably think I'm a bit hard on you sometimes. But that's only because I know you can do anything that you set your kind to."   
"I know. But I need to do this Mum. I want to make you and Dad proud of me."   
"We are already proud of you."   
"You are."   
"Course we are. Are you gonna get that?" Pat said as Bernie's phone went off.   
"It's Serena."   
"I leave you to it."   
"Thanks Mum." 

Serena   
Come back please. Xx

Bernie   
I can. Please don't ask me to do that. Xx

Serena   
Don't I not get a say in this. Xx

Bernie   
I'm sorry. You'll soon find someone else. Goodbye Serena. Xx

Serena   
Fine. I might just do that. Have a nice life Bernie. 

Serena chucked her phone on the sofa and opened another bottle of wine. 

2 days later

Serena was walking into town to meet Fleur and her friends in a gay bar in town.   
"Here she is." Fleur said as Serena walked up to them and sat down. "Get that down you girl." Fleur handed Serena a large Shiraz.   
"Thanks." Serena looked around a club as she necked her wine in one go. "Who wants another?"   
"Bloody hell Serena."   
"Does anyone want another or what?"   
"We are OK thanks."   
"What's up with her?" Avril said as Serena walked over to the bar.   
"I don't know. It looks like I'm gonna have to keep an eye on her tonight." A few more glasses of wine and Serena was up on the dance floor. A woman stood behind her and put her arms around Serena's waist as they danced. Serena turned around and held the woman close to her.   
"You're gorgeous." the woman said. "What's your name?"   
"Serena." She slurred as she rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "What's yours?"   
"Jo."   
"Hi Jo." Serena lifted her head. Jo leaned forward and tried to kiss Serena but she backed away.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Take me back to yours." Serena said.   
"Ok." Jo put her hand in Serena's as they walked back to the table.   
"I'm going to what's your name again?"   
"Jo."   
"That's it Jo."   
"We are going to get something to eat in a minute. Why don't you come with us Serena." Fleur said.   
"Not hungry. See you Monday." Serena said as they left the club.   
"There's a taxi rank just round the corner." As they reached the taxi they both got in. After a few minutes Jo reached out and tried to kiss Serena but she pushed her away.   
"Stop the taxi please."   
"I thought you were coming back to mine."   
"I'm sorry I can't do this." Serena got out and ran down the road. 

Serena could hardly breath as she got to the front door and held her finger on the bell.   
"Alright alright bloody hell. Serena what are you doing here?" Bernie said as she opened the door.   
"I can't do it. Please don't make me do it." She sobbed as she clung onto Bernie's shirt.   
"Do what?"   
"Please don't make me find someone else. I can't do it. I nearly went home with someone just now. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't even kiss her. All I could think about was you. I know you said you didn't want to see me anymore but I need to see you. I can't be with anyone else while you're still here. Please don't be angry with me." Serena sobbed as Bernie put her arms around her and held her tightly.   
"I'm not angry with you. I could never be angry with you. I've missed you."   
"I've missed you too. Please Bernie. Please can we carry on seeing each other?"   
"You know the trouble with me don't you?"   
"What's that?"  
"I've got no willpower. I don't think I can stay away from you."   
"I don't want you to stay away from me. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." They both smiled at each other as Bernie kissed Serena softly. "I haven't woken your parents up have I?"   
"They aren't here. Dad has taken Mum away for the weekend. It's their wedding anniversary. Do you wanna stay over"?   
"Yes please. I couldn't get a coffee could I?"   
"What do you think this is? Starbucks" Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. And took her hand as they walked into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Bernie woke up the next day and looked at Serena who was sleeping beside her. You've done it now Bernie she thought to herself as she moved Serena's hair away from her face. Serena slowly opened her eyes and smiled.  
"Morning." Serena yawned as she snuggled up to Bernie.  
"Morning. Did you sleep alright?"  
"Yes fine. Bernie you're not gonna change your mind about us are you?"  
"I probably should. But I can't. These last two days without you have been horrible."  
"They haven't been a barrel of laughs for me either. All I could think about was you. Do you think we could make this work Bernie?"  
"I don't know. It's gonna be difficult. I am gonna be away for months at a time."  
"I'd wait for you."  
"You could be waiting some time."  
"Some things are waiting for. You're worth waiting for." Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s face gently.  
"Serena I couldn't ask you to do that."  
"You're not asking me. I want to wait for you."Serena kissed Bernie and snuggled up to her as she closed her eyes. 

Bernie laid beside Serena listening to her snoring softly. Every couple of minutes she kissed Serena on the head. Bernie gently removed Serena's arm from over her waist and got out of bed. She put her dressing gown on and opened the door in her bedroom that opened onto a little balcony. Bernie turned around and smiled as she watched Serena sleep.  
"What have you done to me?" Bernie whispered softly. "I have never felt this way before about anyone. I can't imagine my life without you."Bernie walked back into the bedroom and got back into bed. And put her arm around Seren. "I love you." Bernie whispered as she closed her eyes and finally went to sleep. Serena opened her eyes slightly and smiled as she buried her head into Bernie’s neck and went back to sleep. 

"Morning." Serena smiled as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning." Bernie kissed Serena and sat down at the table.  
"Do you want some breakfast?"  
"Just a coffee please. Are you not working today?"  
"No I've erm I have got loads of holidays to use up so I rang work up yesterday and stuck a week in."  
"Great."  
"I thought we could spend the week together. We'll if you're not doing anything else that is."  
"No I'm not. I have already done my packing."  
"Good. So do you want to spend the week with me?" Serena said nervously.  
"I would love to." Bernie stood up and put her arms around Serena. "There's nothing I'd like more."  
"Me too. Right I'll make you that coffee. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat."  
"Have you got any bacon?"  
"I have. Do you want a bacon sandwich?"  
"I'd love one." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena before sitting back down.  
"Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"Last night I could have swore I heard you say that you love me. Or was I dreaming?"  
"No you weren't dreaming." Bernie pulled Serena down onto her knee. "I love you Serena Wendy Mckinnie."  
"I love you too Berenice Wolfe." Serena put her arms around Bernie’s neck and kissed her passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena and Bernie spent the next few days together. They went out for long walks. Had a romantic picnic in the park. Watched mushy DVDS and ate rubbish. And had endless love making sessions. As they laid on the sofa together Bernie couldn't remember ever being this happy.   
"You've gone quiet." Serena said as she looked up at Bernie. "Are you alright?"   
"Yes just thinking. Tonight is our last night together."   
"For a while anyway. You will be back when you go on leave. I meant what I said Bernie I will wait for you."   
"Serena I could be gone for weeks or months at a time."   
"I know that. But I love you and I will wait for you."   
"I love you too. But you should be with someone who makes you happy."   
"I'm already with someone who makes me happy."   
"You won't be saying that in a few month's time."   
"Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to put me off. If you don't want us to try and make this work then just say so." Serena snapped as she got off the sofa.   
"I do. It's just."   
"Just what?"   
"It's gonna be hard on both of us that's all."  
"Not if we really want this. And I do really want this." Serena held Bernie’s hands in hers. "I love you."   
"I know you do. And I love you."   
"Then let's make it work. Yes it's gonna be hard i know that. And I am gonna miss you like you wouldn't believe. But just think of the fun we will have when you come home." Serena raised her eyebrows and smiled. Bernie kissed Serena and took her by the hand and led her upstairs. 

Bernie laid in bed wide awake after their lovemaking. She looked at Serena who was fast asleep. Bernie looked at the clock. And got out of bed gently so she didn't wake Serena. She went into the bathroom and got dressed. When she finished in the bathroom she knelt down beside the bed and kissed Serena gently on the head.  
"I'm sorry I have to leave you like this but I can't bring myself to say goodbye to you. Please don't hate me. I will never ever forget you. I love you so much." Bernie whispered as she put a note on the pillow. Got her bag and left the house.   
As she got home she went straight up to bed but she didn't get much sleep. All she could think about was Serena.   
When Serena woke up the morning she reached out for Bernie but she wasn't there. She sat up and noticed the letter on the pillow. 

My darling Serena.   
I'm sorry I have had to leave like this. But I really can't bare to say goodbye to you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I am really sorry but we just can't make this work. It will be too difficult while we are apart. Please please don't hate me I'm begging you. You should find someone who deserves you and can be with you all time. And that's not me. I love you so much Serena. Take care of yourself. Goodbye my gorgeous girl. 

Lots of love always  
Bernie xxx

Serena read the letter again as tears rolled down her face.   
"I'm not gonna let you leave me like this." Serena said as she quickly got dressed and ran out of the door.   
"Are you sure you've got everything." Pat Bernie’s mum said as they got to the army base.   
"Yes. Well all except one very important thing."   
"Are you sure there's no way you and Serena can still see each other?"   
"No, as much I want to. This is for the best."   
"Come here and give me a hug." Her mum said as she opened her arms and hugged Bernie. "You take care."   
"I will."   
"I love you sweetheart."   
"I love you too mum." Bernie hugged her dad and went to get on the bus when she heard someone shout her name.   
"BERNIE. BERNIE." Serena shouted as she ran towards her. "What the hell do you think you're playing at. Just leaving me without saying goodbye." Serena cried as she stood in front of her. "Don't I even deserve that at least."   
"I'm sorry."   
"No I'm sick of hearing you say that word. So this is it. Is it? This is the last time I'm ever gonna see you."   
"It has to be."   
"No it doesn't. Not if we both want this to work. I want this to work. Don't you?" Bernie put her head down trying not to look at Serena. "I'll take that as a no then. Shall I?"   
"Serena I meant what I said in the letter. I love you so much." Bernie said with tears rolling down her cheeks.   
"I love you too." Serena put Bernie’s face in her hands. "I will never forget you Bernie Wolfe."   
"I won't ever forget you either I promise."   
"You be careful. And no heroics out there do you hear."   
"I try not to." Serena grabbed Bernie and hugged her tightly. "If you change your mind I'll be here waiting for you."   
"I know. Kiss me." Bernie said as Serena kissed her lovingly. "I better go."   
"Ok."   
"Goodbye Serena Wendy Mckinnie."   
"Goodbye Berenice Wolfe." Serena sobbed. Bernie kissed Serena again and got on the bus. As she sat down she put her hand on the window and Serena did the same. I love you Bernie mouthed.  
"I love you too. Serena said when she felt an arm go around her shoulder. She put her head on Bernie’s mum's shoulder and cried as the bus drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

20 years later. 

After Bernie left Serena went off the rails and slept around with both men and women. 4 months later she found out she was pregnant. Serena gave birth to a baby girl called Brianne. 2 years later she married a man called Lewis Campbell but that didn't work out. Serena went from one disastrous relationship to another. None of them lasted that long. Serena went on to have another 2 children Josh and Millie who she had through artificial insemination. Brianne is now 19 years old and works at the hospital as a HCA. Josh is 9 and Millie is 6.

"Morning mum." Brianne said as Serena walked into the kitchen.   
"Morning darling. Are you off to work already?"  
"Yes I'd said I'd go in early they are short staffed on Darwin."   
"Have you had breakfast?"   
"Yeah my pots are in the sink if you don't believe me." Brianne laughed as she kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Nothing new there then is there. Go to work."   
"What time are you in work Mum?"   
"Not till ten. I'll see you later."   
"See you later. Love ya Mum."   
"I love you sweetheart." Serena smiled as she watched Brianne leave the house. Serena put the kettle on and went upstairs to wake the other two up. "Josh it's time to get up buddy. JOSH."   
"I heard you the first time Jesus."   
"Watch your language sunshine. Come on get washed and dressed."   
"Alright." Josh said as he got out of bed. Serena went into Millie's bedroom and saw she was already up and dressed.   
"I was just coming to wake you up."   
"I'm already up Mummy."   
"I know I can see that. Have you had a wash and brushed your teeth?"   
"I have." Millie said as she smiled to show Serena her teeth.   
"Good girl. You go downstairs and I'll be down in a minute. Serena made Millie's bed and then went and made Josh's. 

After Serena had dropped both the kids off at school. She made her way to work. As she got out of her car she saw Guy, Oliver and Raf stood outside the main entrance.   
"What's this a welcoming party." Serena said as she walked up to them.   
"Very funny Ms Campbell. We are waiting for a Major from the army."   
"And what are you doing out here Raf?"   
"Rafs with me today."   
"Says who?"   
"Me. I have checked it with Mr Griffin."   
"Fine." Serena sighed as she walked inside and onto AAU. "Morning Ric."   
"Serena. Is Self still waiting outside for the Major?"   
"Yes. Oh and thanks for saying he could have Raf."   
"Sorry he didn't really give me much choice to be fair."   
"I am fed up with him taking my staff. It's not my fault he can't hold on to his own. Anyway enough about him. Ward rounds."   
"This is your pile." Ric said as he put a load of files in Serena's hand.   
"Gee thanks." She smiled as she went onto the ward. 

"Welcome to Holby Major. This is Mr Self the Neurological Consultant. And this is Oliver Valentine, our Cardiothoracic Registrar. They will take you up to our Darwin Ward." Raf said as they got Bernie out of the back of the truck.   
"The great Guy Self. Good to meet you." Bernie said.   
"I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances. Your reputation is formidable."   
"As is yours."   
"Right Darwin please." Guy said as they followed Bernie inside. "Nice and easy please. Major, we are going to get you settled into HDU." They put Bernie in a side room and lifted her onto the bed.   
"Thank you. We'll take good care of her." Oliver said as she shook hands with the soldiers. "Major."   
"Bernie's fine."   
"Bernie do you mind if I examine you?"  
"Go ahead. Ohhh."   
"Does that hurt?"   
"Mmm a bit tender. It's a Pseudoaneurysm."   
"That's my concern, yes."  
"How are you." Guy said as he came in.   
"Oh peachy."   
"Good well I have your scans and as I'm sure you know the CT Scan shows an us table C5, C6 spinal fracture. So I would like to get you to theatre as soon as possible."   
"Ok. Have you worked here long Mr Self?"   
"About 7 years why."   
"It doesn't matter thanks."   
"I'll be back shortly." Bernie closed her eyes and thought of Serena.


	9. Chapter 9

Bernie opened her eyes as she heard the door open.  
"Hello Major. I'm BRIANNE. I'm a HCA. Mr Self has just asked me to come in and sit with you."   
"Thanks. And please call me Bernie."   
"Mr Self said we had to call you Major."   
"Well how about you call me Bernie when it's just you and me."   
"Ok." Brianne smiled.   
"Brianne. That's an unusual name."   
"Blame my Mum."   
"Why should I blame your mum. I think it's a lovely name."   
"Thanks."   
"Please take a seat." Bernie smiled as Brianne sat down. "So how long have you worked here?"   
"About 6 months."   
"It's not long. Do you like it?"   
"I love it. A lot of people thought I only got the job because my Mum is a consultant downstairs. But I didn't my Mum didn't even know that I had applied for it."   
"Good for you."   
"So how long have you been in the army?"   
"20 years."   
"Wow and you've just worked your up huh."   
"Yes something like that."   
"You must really love it."   
"Sometimes. It's the people you have to leave behind that's the hardest part."   
"I bet. Do you have a family?"   
"No. I never married."  
"How come? Sorry you don't have to answer that. My Gran always says I'm too nosy."   
"It's fine. I just never found the right girl."  
"I'm sorry."   
"It's OK. I did find the right girl once but when I left to join the army. I finished it with her."   
"Why."   
"We are ready for you now Bernie." Oliver said as he came in with a porter.   
"Ok."   
"I'll see you when you come back Major." Brianne smiled.   
"You will. Thank you for the chat."   
"You're welcome." Brianne squeezed Bernie’s hand before she left the room. 

"Hi Mum." Brianne said as she walked on to AAU.   
"Hi darling. What are you up to?"   
"Just going for lunch. I wondered if you wanted to join me?"   
"Sorry I can't sweetheart. I am due in theatre in 10 minutes."  
"Ok."  
"If you want some company I'm just going on break." Donna said.   
"Sure come on. See you later Mum."   
"Bye darling." Serena smiled as she went through the theatre doors.   
"How's your Morning been." Donna said as they sat down in Pulses.   
"Not too bad. I met Major Wolfe."   
"Who's Major Wolfe?"   
"Major Bernie Wolfe. She's in the army. She was caught in a roadside IED."   
"Bloody hell."  
"She's in a pretty bad way. Mr Self sent me in to keep her company before she went to theatre."  
"Is she nice?"   
"Really nice. I felt a bit sorry though. She was saying that she had never been married or had a family. She sounded a bit lonely."   
"It can't be an easy life being in the army."   
"I guess so. She was saying that she had only found the right girl once. But then she had to leave her for the army. Sad init."  
"Yes Bless her."  
"Anyway I better get going back up. Thanks for the company Donna."   
"No problem. See you later." Donna said as she went back to AAU. 

"Donna I'm going for a coffee. Do you want one? Serena said as she came out of theatre.   
"Please."   
"Was Brianne alright at lunch?"   
"Yes fine. She was buzzing that she got to talk to the Major before they went down to theatre."   
"How bad is this Major?"   
"Brianne said she is bad."   
"She. I thought the Major was some old guy?"   
"Major Wolfe is definitely a she."   
"Wolfe. Did… DiD you just say Wolfe?"   
"Yes I think Brianne said her first name was Bernie. SERENA." Donna called out as Serena ran off the ward. Serena ran straight into the locker room and got her bag. She opened it and pulled out a picture of herself and Bernie from 20 years ago. Tears streamed down Serena's face as she traced Bernie's face with her finger. Please make her be alright she thought to herself as she kissed the picture and held it to her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Bernie had been out of theatre for a fews hours when Oliver and Guy came in to do checks.  
"Bernie push down with your leg. That's great and the same with the next one. Excellent well done."  
"Congratulations. Both of you. You did a good job."  
"Well leave you to rest."  
"Hi can I come in?" Brianne said as she looked round the door.  
"Of course you can."  
"I know it's a daft question but how are you feeling?"  
"Top notch. Mr Self and Mr Valentine have done a great job."  
"Mr Self is the best in his field by all accounts. Your Mum rang and said they would be here very soon."  
"Great." Bernie sighed.  
"Do you not get on well with your parents?"  
"Nothing like that. It's just they'll expect me to go back with them. I'm 43 years old. I don't fancy staying with my parents again at this age."  
"Would it be so bad?"  
"Yes it would. Do you still live at home?"  
"Yeah I do."  
"And how is that."  
"It's OK. My Mum usually is pretty cool. She's not one of these overbearing Mums. She's not just my Mum she's my best friend too."  
"What about your Dad?"  
"I've never met my Dad."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. You know what they say. What you never had you can't miss. Anyway I don't need a Dad. I have my Mum and my younger brother and Sister."  
"You have siblings."  
"Yeah. My brother Josh is 9 and my little sister Millie is 6."  
"What about their Dad? If you don't mind me asking?"  
"I don't mind. They haven't got a Dad either. Mum decided she wanted more kids so she had artificial insemination."  
"Blimey. Has your Mum got a partner to help her?"  
"No. My Mum isn't good at relationships. They never last long. I mean she got married and it didn't even last a year. So she says she has given up on romance now."  
"Wise women."  
"Don't tell anyone I have told you all this will you. My Mum wouldn't like it I don't think."  
"I won't tell anyone."  
"Oh my god Darling are you alright." Pat Bernie's Mum said as she came into the room.  
"I'm OK Mum."  
"I leave you to it. My shifts nearly over anyway."  
"Ok. It's been nice talking to you again."  
"You too."  
"Are you working tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."  
"Make sure you come back and see me."  
"I will. Bye." Brianne smiled as she left the room.  
"Mum what are you looking at?"  
"That girl who is she?"  
"She's a HCA here. She has been keeping company. She's a nice girl. Why are you asking anyway.?"  
"Don't go mad at me but. Don't you think she has a look of that Serena that you were seeing before you joined up."  
"Yes I do. That was one of the first things I noticed about her." Bernie said as she put her head back on the pillows. 

"Are you ready to go Mum? Brianne said as she stood at the office door.  
"I am. Let's get out of here." Serena said as she put her coat and grabbed her bag.  
"Are you alright Mum? Brianne said as they drove home.  
"I'm fine love."  
"Are you. You haven't said two words since we got in the car."  
"I'm just tired. That's all darling."  
"Ok." As Serena pulled up outside the house and got out of the car. Another car pulled up behind and Josh and Millie got out.  
"Mummy." Millie said as she hugged Serena.  
"Hey sweetheart."  
"Alright Mum."  
"Alright son." Serena smiled as the kids followed Brianne into the house. "Have they been alright Mum?"  
"Cause they have."  
"Are you coming in for a cuppa?"  
"I can't. I'm off to Bingo."  
"Have fun."  
"I will see you Monday."  
"Yes see Monday." Serena kissed her Mum on the cheek and went into the house.  
"Mum what's for tea I'm starving?"  
"Josh you're hungry not starving."  
"Well I'm hungry then. What's for tea."  
"Bloody hell Josh. Give me a chance to take my coat and shoe's off first." Serena snapped.  
"Sorry I was only asking."  
"No I'm sorry mate. Let's have a look and see what we can have shall we?" John nodded as they looked in the freezer.  
"Can we have Burger and Chips Mum?"  
"If you want. Is that OK with you two?"  
"Yes fine. I make a start on dinner. You go and have a bath Mum."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah go on."  
"Thank you darling." Serena smiled as she went upstairs. 

Later that night after the kids had gone to bed. Serena and Brianne were sitting in the lounge watching TV.  
"You should be going to bed soon love. You're working in the morning."  
"I will when this goes off. I hope I'm on Darwin again tomorrow. Then I can talk to Major Wolfe."  
"You're there to work Brianne not chat."  
"I know that Mum. But she's really nice."  
"Is she."  
"Yes. I kind of feel sorry for her. I think she's lonely." Who's faults that Serena thought to herself. "She was telling me that she had never found the right woman."  
"Did she?"  
"Yeah. She did meet the right woman once she said. But she had to split with her when she joined the army."  
"Really.  
"That's what she said. How she was talking I think she's still in love with the women."  
"Why is she telling you all this?"  
"I dunno. Maybe she just needs someone to talk to. I better go to bed. Night Mum."  
Brianne said as she hugged Serena.  
"Night darling."  
"Love ya Mum."  
"I love you." Serena smiled as Brianne went upstairs.  
What if Bernie does still love me? Serena thought as she laid on the sofa and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena couldn't stop thinking about Bernie all weekend. Whenever Brianne mentioned Bernie, Serena would try and the subject.   
When Serena pulled up outside of the hospital she sat in her car staring into space when someone knocked on her window making your jump.   
"Bloody hell Ric." She said as she opened the window.   
"Are you actually coming in or are you gonna sit in your car all day?"   
"Sorry I was miles away."   
"I saw. Is everything alright?"   
"Fine." Serena said as she got out of the car.   
"Have you had a good weekend?"   
"I've got two under tens. I get more peace at work."   
"Have you seen the Major yet?"   
"Why should I?"   
"She seems to be something of a celebrity."   
"Bully for her."   
"What's wrong with you. Have you gotten out of bed, the wrong side this morning?"   
"No I am just sick to death of hearing about Bloody Bernie Wolfe." Serena snapped as she chucked her coat and bag on the chair and went off onto the ward. 

"Is it safe to come in." Ric said as he stood at the office door.   
"Course it. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It's just all I have heard this weekend is Major Wolfe this and Major Wolfe. That's all Brianne has talked about."   
"Sorry."   
"It's alright. When you asked me if I'd been up to meet her. I don't need to because I already met."   
"You have?"   
"Yeah I met her 20 years ago."   
"Really."   
"Yes. We spent two amazing weeks together before she left for the army. And I never heard from or saw her ever again."   
"You two were an item?"   
"Yes. I wanted us to make it work but she didn't. I really loved her Ric. And I thought she loved me but obviously she didn't."   
"Does Brianne know any of this?"   
"No. And I don't want you saying anything to her or to anyone for that matter."   
"I won't. Maybe you would feel better if you just went up to see her."   
"No way. I can't. Because I know if I see her. I'll want her all over again. And I know I will just end up getting up getting hurt again."   
"You don't know that."   
"I'm not taking that risk Ric. I have my kids to think about now. Who's that?" Serena said as they phone rang.   
"I'll get it. Hello Ric Griffin."   
"Ric it's Jac. Is Serena about?"   
"Yeah. It's Jac for you."   
"Thanks. Jac."   
"I need you up Darwin."  
"What for?"   
"A patient. I need a vascular surgeon. Can you come up?"   
"Yes I'm on my way. Shit." She said as she slammed the phone down. "It looks like I'm going up on Darwin after all." She sighed as she left the office. 

Serena took a deep breath before she walked onto the ward.  
"Jac what's the problem?" Serena said as she walked up to the desk.   
"Follow me." Jac said as they walked into one of the bays. Serena saw Bernie laid in one of the beds. They both looked at each other for a second before Serena turned away and followed Jac.   
"This is Mr Grimes. He is in for aortic aneurysm surgery. But I need you in theatre with me because I think it might be a bit narrow.   
"Can I have a look at the scans?" Jac passed Serena the tablet.   
"Mmm I think you might just get away with it."  
"I would prefer you in there with me."   
"No problem."   
"Thanks I will book him a slot." Jac said as she walked off.   
"Serena. It is you isn't it?" Bernie said as Serena walked passed her and tried not to look at her. "Serena please."   
"What."   
"You still work here?"   
"Obviously."   
"How are you?"   
"Better than you by the looks of things. I have to go. I'm busy."   
"It's good to see you again."   
"Whatever." Serena snarled as she walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena ran into the lift and went downstairs. She ran straight outside and sat on the bench and cried. You idiot why did you speak to her like that she thought to herself.   
"Alright Mum." Josh said as he sneaked up behind Serena and put his arms around her.   
"Hi sweetheart."  
"Hello what are you three doing here?"   
"We thought we would come and meet you Mummy." Millie said as she climbed up onto Serena's knee.   
"Thank you darling. I'll go get my things then." Serena said as she put Millie down and stood up.   
"We'll wait out here for you Mum." Brianne smiled.   
"Ok I won't be long."   
"Come. On you guys while Mum is getting her things I'll take you up and show you Major Wolfe." Brianne said as they went inside. "Oh Donna if you see Mum will you tell u have just taken these two up to see Major Wolfe?"   
"Yes sure."   
"Come on you two." She said as they went into the lift. “Hello Bernie” Brianne said as they walked onto the ward.  
“Hello i thought today was your day off?  
“It is we have just come to meet Mum. Bernie this is my little brother Josh and my sister Millie. Millie, Josh this is the Major Bernie Wolfe who I have been telling you about."  
"Hello lovely to meet you."   
"You too." Josh said as he held out his hand for Bernie to shake which she did.   
"How are you feeling today?"   
"A little better. I just need to start and get these legs moving."   
"Did you carry a gun in the army."   
"Josh shut up."   
"He's alright. Sometimes I did but not very often. I'm an army medic."   
"You three out of here now." Serena said angrily as she walked onto the ward.   
"Mum I just fetched Josh and Millie up to meet Bernie that all."   
"You shouldn't have. Now home."   
"There your children?" Bernie said as she tried to sit up.  
"Yes."  
"Serena, can we just talk."   
"I've got nothing to say to you." Serena snapped as her and kids left the ward. 

After they had eaten tea. Josh and Millie were doing their homework at the kitchen while Brianne was watching TV in the lounge.   
"Brianne I am just gonna jump in the shower I won't be long."   
"Ok."   
"If the window cleaner comes. Get the money out of my purse alright."   
"Will do." No sooner had Serena gone upstairs when the window cleaner knocked on the door. "I'll just get you the money." Brianne went into Serena's bag and got out her purse. She paid the window cleaner and shut the door. As she was about to put the purse back she noticed a photograph stuck to the back of the purse. Brianne turned the photo over and gasped when she saw an old picture of her Mum and clearly a younger Bernie wolfe. With their arms draped over each other. And Bernie lips on Serena's cheek. "Oh Mum." she said out loud as she put the picture back into her bag. 

Serena put Josh and Millie in bed and went downstairs into the lounge.   
"Mum can I ask you something?" Brianne asked nervously.   
"Course you can."   
"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Bernie?"   
"Because I don't."   
"Don't lie to me Mum. When I was getting the money out of your purse I saw the picture of you and Bernie together. I pulled it out by accident with your purse."   
"I met her 20 years ago. And we fell in love. Well I did. Then she left for the army and the rest is history."  
"So you're the woman who Bernie was talking about. When she said she had only met the right woman once and she had to leave her. She was talking about you Mum. Wasn't she?"   
"Bernie didn't love me. If she did she would have tried to make it work. Like I wanted to but she didn't. She just left me." Serena cried.   
"Oh Mum. Why didn't you tell me any of this. You're always saying that we can talk to you about anything. Well the same goes for you. I'm not a kid anymore Mum. I'm here for you just like you're here for us."   
"I know you are darling." Serena sobbed as she pulled Brianne close and hugged her. "I love you so much."   
"I love you too Mum. You need to talk to her."   
"I don't think I can. You know she's the main reason why none of my past relationships have worked out. Because no one has ever come close to what I felt about her."  
"Mum you really need to talk to her and sort this out."  
"Ok."  
"Promise me."   
"I'll talk to her. I promise."   
"Good. I'm going to bed. Night Mum."   
"Night sweetheart." Brianne kissed Serena on the cheek and went upstairs. She right Serena you do need to sort this out she thought to herself as she turned the TV off and the lights and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Josh. Millie breakfast is ready. "Serena shouted upstairs the next morning.   
"Mummy I don't feel well." Millie said as she came downstairs.   
"Let me look at you. You do look a bit peaky."  
"I feel sick." Millie said as she ran to the toilet and was sick. "Mummy."   
"Alright darling" Serena said as she kneeled down beside her and wiped her mouth. I think it's the sofa for you today Madam." Serena lifted Millie up and laid her down on the sofa.   
"What's up with Millie Mum?" Brianne said as she walked into the kitchen.  
"She has just been as sick as a dog. So it looks like no work for me today. I better ring Ric in a minute. That'll be Grandma let her in Brie while I take this drink and bucket through for Millie.   
"Hi Grandma."   
"Hello Gorgeous."   
"Mum I'm really sorry Millie isn't well so it looks like you have got a day off today."   
"Why does it. I can stay here and look after Millie."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes you get yourself off to work. Me and Millie will be just fine." Adrienne said as she winked at Brianne.   
"Excuse me. What about me." Josh said as he put his hands on his hips. "Who is going to take me to school?"   
"I'll drop you off at school on my way to work and I will ask Bradley's mum if she will drop you off home later."   
"Ok."   
"Right let's get going. See you later baby." Serena said as she kissed Millie on the head.   
"Bye Mummy."   
"I'll ring you later Mum. But ring me first if she gets any worse and I'll come straight home."   
"Will do. Have a good day bye. Make sure she talks to Bernie." She whispered into Brianne's ear.   
"Don't you worry I will. Bye Grandma." Brianne smiled as she followed Josh and Serena out of the door. 

"Hi darling." Bernie's mum said as she arrived on the ward.   
"Hello Mum. Where's Dad?   
"He's outside in the car. I can't stop long. I just popped in to see if you wanted anything getting from the shops?"   
"I don't think so."  
"What's up you look a bit down in the mouth?"   
"I've seen her Mum."   
"Seen who?"   
"Serena. I saw her yesterday. She still works here Mum. Oh and the reason why Brianne looks like Serena. Is because she is her daughter."   
"Serena has a child?"  
"She's got 3 Mum. 2 girls and a boy."   
"Wow. So did you say anything to her?"   
"I tried talking to her. But she didn't want to know. She couldn't even look at me Mum. And it's all my fault. I thought what I did was for the best. But obviously I was wrong." Bernie cried.   
"Hey come here." Her Mum said as she hugged her. "It's gonna be alright."   
"How is it Mum? I hurt the only woman I have ever and will ever love."   
"Then you need to tell her how you feel.   
"I can't. You didn't see the way she looked at me. Serena hates me."   
"Why don't you ask her daughter. Pat said as she spotted Brianne." I better go or your Dad will do his nut. I come back later. And I want better news OK. "  
"Ok. See you later."  
"Do you want your water filling up Bernie?"   
"Yes please. I erm, I'm sorry about my Mum yesterday. She's not normally that highly strung."   
"It's fine really. Did your mum say why she was so mad that you were up here?"  
"No she just said that you needed to rest. I better get on."   
"Yes sure." Bernie smiled as she laid her back on the pillow. 

"Excuse me Mr Self." Bernie said as he walked past.   
"Yes Major is something wrong?"   
"No. I was just wondering if I could have a wheelchair?" So I could get out of this bed. It's driving me mad."  
"I don't see why not. Brianne, can you get the Major a wheelchair please."   
"Yes Mr Self." She said as she went and came back with a wheelchair. They both help Bernie get in the wheelchair before Mr Self went. "How's that?"   
"Much better."   
"I'll leave you to it." Brianne said as she saw Serena walk on to the ward.   
"Thank you." Bernie wheeled herself around and stopped when she saw Serena in front of her.   
"Do you need L. Plates on that?" she smiled.   
"Probably. Hi."   
"I'm on my lunch break. I was wondering if you wanted to come for a coffee. I think we need to talk. Don't we?" Bernie nodded. "Save your arms I'll push you." Serena said as she wheeled her down to Pulses. After Serena got the coffees they went outside and sat in the peace garden.   
"I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have kicked off like that."   
"I deserve it."   
"You broke my heart. Do you know that?"  
"I know. I broke my own too. I realise now that it was the wrong thing to do. There hasn't been a day when I didn't think about you. I wish I had done what you said. And tried to make it work."   
"Well it's too late for all that now. I'm tired of being angry. I am angry about something else though."   
"What's that."   
"One of the last things I said to you was no heroics and look at you." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"I'm sorry. I'll soon be back on my feet. Everyone here has been so good with me. Especially Brianne."   
"My daughter thinks you are the bees knees."  
"She's a great girl. You must be very proud of her."   
"I am. Look Bernie I have spent 20 years being mad at you and look where it's got me. Nowhere. And I'm not going to lie and say that I don't still care about you because I do."   
"I care about you too."   
"But I do know that me and you can never be like we were before. But I would like us to be friends. Do you think we could?"   
"I'd like that."  
"Friends." Serena said as she held out her hand for Bernie shake.   
"Friend's." Bernie said as she shook Serena's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been 5 days since Serena and Bernie had decided to be just friends. Serena took Bernie outside everyday with her while she was on her lunch. Today was no exception Serena went up and wheeled Bernie outside.   
"There you go. I made us some sandwiches." Serena said as she went into her bag and passed the tub to Bernie.   
"Thank you didn't have to do that."   
"You're joking aren't you. I figured after over a week in here you deserve some decent food."   
"You're not wrong there. That's one of things I won't miss when I go home."   
"Have they said when you can go home yet?"   
"Mr Self said in a fews days. But I have to stay with someone. So it looks like I will be going back to Leicester with Mum and Dad. That'll be fun."   
"Leicester."   
"Yes that's where Mum and Dad live now. Don't worry I'll keep in touch this time."   
"You'd better do."   
"I will. I promise. I don't wanna lose you again Serena."   
"I don't want to lose you either." Serena smiled as she put her hand over Bernie’s.   
"I forgot to say I start my physiotherapy tomorrow."   
"Yeah what time."   
"2.30."  
"Great, I'll take my lunch later and come with you for moral support. I mean if you want me to that is."   
"I'd like that a lot."   
"Great, that's sorted then. I better take you up and get back to work."   
"Ok thanks for lunch."   
"You're very welcome." Serena smiled as she pushed Bernie back upstairs. 

"Mum are actually gonna eat that?" Brianne said as Serena pushed her dinner around the plate.   
"Sorry darling. I'm just not that hungry."   
"I'll have it if you don't want it Mum. It's beautiful." Josh said as she took Serena's plate off her.   
"Anyone would think that you had never been fed young man."   
"I'm a growing lad I gotta eat."   
"Bernie was saying that she could be going home in a few days."   
"Yes she told me. She's going to her Mum and Dad's in Leicester."  
"So that wouldn't have anything to do with why you're so quiet tonight. Would it?"   
"I'm that transparent am I. Brianne nodded."It's just I've only just found her. And now I'm gonna lose her again."   
"Mum you really like Bernie don't you?"   
"Yes Josh I do."   
"And you'd miss her if she went away again yes?"   
"Yeah I would."   
"Then why don't you ask her to stay?"   
"She can't stay. If they let her out of hospital she has to be with someone who can help her."   
"We could help her." Brianne said.   
"How."   
"We have a spare room downstairs. That hasn't been used in ages."  
"Yeah Bernie could stay here with us Mummy."   
"Do you think so?"   
"It would be great Mum. You should ask her tomorrow."   
"And you lot would all be alright with that."   
"Yeah course we would. We all like Bernie. And we know how much you like her Mum."   
"That bedroom needs a good clean first."   
"I'm off tomorrow I will clean it."   
"Ok. I'll ask her tomorrow." Serena smiled. "Thank you." She said as she hugged everyone of the kids. 

As Serena pushed Bernie out of the physio room the next day. She could see that. Bernie wasn't happy. Serena stopped and sat down on a chair in the corridor.   
"What's wrong?"   
"She hardly let me do anything. I could have done more than that. I just know I could."   
"Oh yes cause that's wise isn't it. You have just had a serious operation Bernie. You have to take it steady."   
"At this rate I'll be stuck at Mum and Dad's forever."   
"Not necessarily. I need to talk to you about going to Leicester. You see the thing is I."Serena swallowed hard before speaking again." I don't want you to leave. I have only just got you back in my life. I really don't want to go again."  
"I don't want to go either. Not now."   
"Well I was telling the kids last night that you were going to leave. And they could see that I didn't want you to. So they came up with an idea."   
"What idea?"   
"Well erm Brianne said why doesn't Bernie just move in with us. And Josh and Millie agreed. I mean I have a spare room and there are 4 of us to look after."  
"Move in with you and kids?"  
"Yes."   
"What about work?"  
"I thought about that too. I have been to see Hanssen and he has agreed to let me have a sabbatical. So I can look after you."   
"I can't ask you to do that."   
"You're not asking me. I want to do this. I will be able to take you to all your appointments. I want to look after you. And the kids really want you to stay with us. They like you. What do you think?"   
"I would love to. Thank you. Thank you so much." Bernie cried as she wrapped her arms around Serena.   
"Your welcome. I'd do anything for you. You know that." They looked at each other for a minute before Serena stood up. "Let's get you back to the ward.   
"Yeah I better phone my Mum and tell her I'm not coming home."   
"Will she be mad."   
"At first till I tell her where I'm going. Then I think she'll be alright."   
"Good." Serena smiled as she walked Bernie back to Darwin.


	15. Chapter 15

When Serena pulled up outside the house she smiled to herself at the thought of having Bernie living with her and the kids. She got out and walked up the drive.   
"Hi I'm home." She called out as she closed the front door.   
"Mummy. Mummy come and see what we have done." Millie said as she ran up to Serena. Grabbed her hand and dragged her to the spare room.   
"What have you done? Hi Celia."   
"Hi Serena."   
"Go and have a look." Brianne said as she opened the door.   
"Oh my God, what have you done in here?" It looks great."  
"I thought it needed a lick of paint so Celia came round and helped me. We've only just finished."   
"Thank you so much you." Serena hugged them both. "It looks beautiful in here. Bernie’s gonna love it."   
"Me and Millie helped too."   
"You did huh. Thank you my darlings."  
"Mum can Celia stay tonight? Her mum is away at a conference and she doesn't want to stay with her brother." "Yes course she can. Why don't we have takeaway tonight. I can't be bothered to cook."   
"Yeah. Chinese. Chinese." Josh said jumping up and down.   
"Is Chinese OK for the rest of you."   
"Yeah great. Mum can I use your shower while Celia uses the one in the bathroom."   
"Yes just make sure you put the towels in the wash basket please."   
"I will. Come on Celia."   
"Brianne."   
"Yeah."   
"Thank you. All of you for what you've done today. I really appreciate it."   
"Your welcome." Brianne kissed Serena on the cheek and went upstairs. 

"Hello, you are early for lunch aren't you?" Bernie smiled as Serena walked onto the ward the next day.   
"I'm not working am I. Yesterday was my last day for a while."   
"Oh yeah. Serena, are you really sure about this. Me moving in with you and kids."   
"Absolutely. You should see what the kids have done to your room. Brianne and her friend Celia painted it for you yesterday."   
"They did?"   
"Yes. They are really looking forward to it. So am I." Serena smiled. "So did you tell your parents."   
"Yeah."   
"And?"   
"They were fine about it.   
Course Mum thinks that this means we are back together." Bernie said as she put her head down.   
"Look at me. I want you to come and stay with us because I want you near me not in bloody Leicester. I.. I still care about you. Quite a lot actually."  
"I still care about you too very much." Bernie reached out and held Serena's hand.   
"Let's just take things one step at a time huh."   
"Yes one step at a time." Bernie squeezed Serena's hand and smiled. 

2 days later  
Serena and the kids pulled up outside the hospital to take Bernie home.   
"Millie, Josh you have to behave OK. There are sick people on the ward."   
"We always behave."   
"Course you do."   
"We will stop worrying Mum." Josh said as he patted Serena on the back.   
"Hello you three." Bernie said as they got on the ward.   
"Hello Bernie."   
"I'm sorry about this. They all wanted to come and get you."   
"It's OK. It's nice to see them."   
"I can see you're all ready."   
"I can't wait to get out here. Mr Self has been round and checked me over. So I am ready when you are."   
"Let's go then."   
"Bernie can I push you." Josh said excitedly as he jumped off the bed.   
"I don't think darling."   
"He can if he wants. Are you sure you can manage me mate? "   
"Yeah course. I'm stronger than what I look blondie."   
"Have less of the cheek you."Serena said as her and Brianne grabbed Bernie's bags. They got Bernie into the car and drove home.   
"Here we are home sweet home." Serena said as she opened the car and helped Bernie out. Josh ran to grab the wheelchair again and pushed her inside.  
"How's my driving, Bernie?"   
"Fantastic mate." Serena smiled as she ruffled Josh's hair.   
"This is the lounge. Do you like The World's strongest Man Bernie?" Josh asked.   
"I've never seen it."   
"You'll have to watch it with me. It's really good."   
"Ok. I'll look forward to it."   
"Josh give Bernie a break will you."   
"He's alright."   
"This is your room Bernie." Brianne said as she opened the door. Bernie could feel tears in her eyes as she saw the room.   
"Guys why don't you give Bernie a little space." Serena said as she saw the tears in Bernie’s eyes.   
"Ok. Come on you two." Brianne said as she closed the door behind them.   
"What's the tears for." Serena kneeled down and wiped the tears from Bernie's face.   
"You have a lovely home. And this bedroom is beautiful. I can't thank you and kids enough for what you are doing for me."  
"See if you are still saying that in a few days when the kids start driving you mad."   
"They can drive me mad all they want. You have got three wonderful children."  
"I think so. But I think I'm biased."   
"No you're not. They are great. You're great. I can't believe you are doing all this for me. Especially what I did to you."   
"That's history. Let's concentrate on now."   
"Yes. Any chance of a hug?"   
"Absolutely." Serena threw her arms around Bernie and shut her eyes as she hugged her tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night they were watching TV in the lounge. Bernie was sitting in the chair. John was laid on the floor. And Serena, Brianne and Millie were snuggled up on the couch. Bernie wasn't really watching the programme. She was too busy looking at Serena.   
"Right come on you two, time for bed." Serena said as the programme they were watching went off.   
"Mum do we have to. It's Friday." Josh moaned.   
"It's late come on upstairs."   
"Alright."   
"Come on darling bedtime. Serena held Millie's hand as they got up on the couch."Say goodnight to everyone."   
"Night Blondie."   
"Josh don't be so cheeky."   
"Night Mate." Bernie laughed.   
"Night Bernie." Millie said as she went up to Bernie and hugged her. Taking Bernie by surprise.   
"Goodnight sweetheart sweet dreams." Bernie smiled as Serena and the kids upstairs.   
"Mum's so glad that you agreed to come and stay with us you know." Brianne said as she turned to face Bernie.   
"I'm glad she asked me. I wasn't looking forward to staying with my parents again at my age."   
"I think my mum still has feelings for you."  
"I know she still cares about me. she said she did. But I think that's all."  
"And you believe that. I've seen the way she looks at you. And I think you still have feelings for Mum too. I saw you earlier looking at her."   
"Look Brianne."   
"Shush Mum's coming back down."   
"Anyone what a hot drink." Serena asked as she stood at the lounge door.   
"I'll make it mum you sit down. Hot chocolates all round?"   
"Please love."   
"Are Josh and Millie OK?"   
"Yeah fine. I'm sorry about Josh being so cheeky."   
"Don't be. He makes me laugh."   
"There you go, 2 hot chocolates."   
"Thank you sweetheart. Are you not having one?"   
"No, I'm going to bed. I'm tired. Night Mum."   
"Night darling. Love you."   
"I love you too Mum." Brianne kissed Serena on the cheek. "Night Bernie."   
"Night flower." 

"You've got a good girl there Serena." Bernie said as she took a sip of her drink.   
"I know I have. She's grown up far too quickly. It doesn't seem two minutes since I gave birth to her."   
"Serena."   
"Yes."   
"Who's her father?"   
"What's it got to do with you?   
"I was just asking. I mean Brianne told me that she has never seen her father. Don't you think she has a right to know who her father is."   
"How dare you. You have been in my house for 5 minutes and you're already sticking your nose in my business."  
"I'm not sticking my nose into anything. I just ask you a question that's all.   
"Well don't my kids are none of your business."   
"I'm sorry. This isn't gonna work is it?   
"What isn't?"   
"Me staying here. I'll call my patients first thing in the morning and get me to come and pick me up." Bernie said as she sat herself in the wheelchair and began to go out of the room. 

"No please don't do that. Please don't leave." Serena begged as she kneeled down in front of the wheelchair.   
"I think it's for the best."   
"No it's not. I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's just I feel so ashamed."   
"Of what?"   
"When you left I didn't care about anything. All I cared about was going out and getting drunk. And sleeping with anyone I could. Men and Women. Then I found out I was pregnant. And I'm ashamed because I don't know who Brianne's father is." Serena cried.   
"Come here." Serena stood up and threw her arms around Bernie. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed.   
"I'm the one who should be sorry. It's my fault I should have never left you."   
"It's not your fault. It's mine. It was stupid and reckless. Brianne was the only good thing to come out of it. I love my kids so much Bernie."   
"I know you do. I can see that."   
"MUMMY. MUMMY." Millie shouted from the top of the stairs.   
"I'm coming baby. I better go and see what she wants."   
"Ok. I think I'll go to bed."   
"Can you manage?"   
"I'll be fine."   
"Goodnight Bernie."   
"Goodnight Serena." Serena lent over and kissed Bernie on the cheek before going upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Bernie laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking about Serena. When she heard a knock at the door.   
"Come in."   
"Morning blondie." Josh said as he opened the door.   
"Morning trouble." She smiled as she sat up. "What can I do for you?"   
"I've brought you a drink. It's only fresh orange though. Mum says I'm not old enough to use the kettle on my own yet."   
"Thank you." Bernie patted the bed for Josh to sit down.   
"Did you sleep alright?"   
"Yes I did. Are you the only one who's up?"   
"Yeah. I went into Millie's room but she wasn't in bed."   
"Where is she?   
"She will have probably got in with Mum again last night."   
"Does Millie do that a lot. Getting in bed with your Mum at night?"   
"Yes. I torment her about it."   
"Why."   
"She 6 she shouldn't be getting in with Mum. That's what babies do."   
"Ah but Millie is your Mum's baby."  
"I guess. Blondie I've got a football match later. Will you come and watch me play?"  
"I'd love to."   
"Josh, what are you doing in here?" Serena said as she stood at the bedroom door.   
"He just brought me a drink in. Didn't you?"   
"Yes so calm down Mum."   
"Come on you leave Bernie in peace. And come and get some breakfast."   
"I'm getting up now anyway. Josh wants me to come to his football match today."   
"And you're gonna come?"   
"Yes if that's alright with you."   
"Of course. I'll go make some breakfast." Serena smiled as she shut the door behind her. 

A little while later and they all sat round eating a full English breakfast.   
"Morning everyone." Brianne said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Morning darling. Your breakfast is in the oven."   
"Thanks Mum." Brianne got her breakfast and sat down.   
"Brie are you coming to football with us?"   
"I think I'll give it a miss thanks dude."   
"We are all going."   
"What are you Bernie?"   
"Yeah. i think it will be fun.”  
“Oh it fun alright. I think I will stop here and make the most of having the house to myself. I will make dinner when you all come back though.”  
“Thank you darling.”  
“Actually I was hoping as we are going out anyway. If you would let me take you all out for dinner. My treat."  
"You do have to do that."   
"I want you. You have been so good to me letting me stay in your beautiful home. It's the least I can do. Brianne you are going to come with for dinner though aren't you?"   
"Yes defo."   
"Great we will pick you on the way back from football then. Serena is that alright with you?"   
"Yes. Of course." Serena smiled as she started to clear the table. 

After football had finished Josh ran up to Serena and hugged her.   
"Mum did you see me score that goal?"  
"I did. You played brilliantly." Serena squeezed him tightly and kissed him the cheek. Bernie smiled as she watched Serena and Josh together.   
"Well done mate you played really well."   
"Thanks Blondie."   
"You go get a shower and get changed and we will meet you in the car alright."   
"Ok Mum. I won't be long." He said as she ran to the changing rooms. They picked Brianne up and made their way to the pub for lunch. The kids went and got their dinners first. While Bernie and Serena waited for then to come back.   
"Bloody hell Josh. Have you got enough there."   
"Mum I'm a growing lad."  
When they had all got their dinners Bernie couldn't help but smile to herself as they chatted while eating.   
"Mum are going to eat that Yorkshire pudding?"   
"No I'm stuffed son."   
"I'll take that off your hands. Thank you very much."   
"Josh where the hell do you put it all mate." Bernie laughed.   
"I like my food Blondie."   
"I know I can see that."   
"You are greedy." Millie said as she nudged him.   
"I would rather be greedy then be a baby like you."   
"Josh pack it in."   
"She started it mum calling me greedy."   
"And I'm finishing it. Both of you pack it in now."   
"I'm not a baby."   
"Millie I said enough."   
"Come on you two let's go outside to the play area." Brianne said as they both followed her out.   
"I'm really sorry about Millie and Josh."   
"Serena, will you please stop apologising. Besides they wouldn't be kids if they didn't argue."   
"I'm so glad you are staying." Serena said as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s.   
"So am I." Bernie smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. They both leaned forward and as their lips got closer they jumped apart when the waitress came to the table.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later Serena laid in bed thinking. She couldn't get what nearly happened in the pub out of her head. Millie shuffled beside her and cuddled up closer to Serena.   
"Morning Mummy."   
"Morning sweetheart." Serena smiled as she kissed Millie on the head. "What time did you come in here lady?"   
"I don't know."   
"Millie you do know you are going to have to start and stay in your bed all night soon. Don't you?"   
"I like being in your bed with you Mummy."   
"I know you do. But you're a big girl now. You should be staying in your own bed. Like Josh does."   
"Josh is older than me."   
"I know he is. But you're 6 years old. You're not a baby anymore."   
"But you always call me baby."   
"That's cause you are my baby. And it doesn't matter whether you are 6 or 60. You will always, always be my baby." Serena smiled as she hugged Millie. "But you really need to be staying in your own bed at night. Starting tonight OK?"   
"I'll try Mummy."   
"Good girl. Now let's go get your brother up. And get you both to school." Serena and Millie got up and got dressed. Then went and woke Josh up. When she went downstairs Bernie and Brianne were already sitting eating breakfast in the kitchen. 

"Morning Mum."   
"Morning darling. You're up early."   
"I'm working. I am covering for Linda. I better get going actually. I'll see you both tonight."   
"Bye love."  
"Bye."  
"Do you want another coffee?"   
"Please. I need all the help I can get today. I've got Physio later."   
"What time do we have to be there for.?"   
"12.30. But don't feel like you need to come with me. I can easily get a taxi."   
"You'll do no such thing. I am coming with you. Or do you not want me to come with you?"   
"Alright Blondie." Josh said as she strolled in the kitchen.   
"Morning mate."   
"Mum don't forget I have football practice after school today. Bradley's mum will be bringing me home."   
OK love." After breakfast Serena cleared the pots away while the kids got their shoes and coats on.  
"Serena. Will you come with me for Physio?" Bernie said nervously.   
"Of course I will. I better get these to school. I won't be long." Serena smiled as he and the kids left. 

A fews hours later Serena and Bernie were waiting in reception for Bernie’s physio.   
"You've gone very quiet. Are you alright?"   
"Yes. I just hope they do a bit more with me today. I need to get out of this thing." She said as she banged the arms on the wheelchair.   
"Bernie Wolfe." The Physiotherapist said.   
"Yep."   
"So how have you been?"   
"Fine. Just can't wait to get walking now."   
"Well how do you feel about taking some more steps today."   
"Yes please."   
"Right let's do the bars today shall we."   
"Ok." The Physio wheel Bernie to the bars. "Whenever you're ready. Lift yourself up."  
"Ok." Bernie held onto the bars and took a deep breath.   
"I can help you up if you want?"   
"No it's fine. I want to do this." Bernie said as she looked at Serena.   
"You can do this Bernie." Serena smiled as she stood at the other end of the bars.   
"Bernie slowly lifted herself up."  
"Come on baby." Serena said quietly. Bernie slowly moved one foot forward and took her her first few shakey steps. Serena had tears running down her face as she watched her. "Keep coming to me Bernie. You can do this." Serena said as she walked forward a bit. Bernie's hands and legs were shaking as she got closer to Serena. The physio was behind her with the wheelchair.   
"One more step that's all I can do."   
"Bernie if you need to sit down sit down."   
"No. I want to get to Serena." Bernie said as she took one more step.   
"Well done." Serena cried. Sit down please. "As soon as Bernie sat down Serena threw her arms around Bernie and hugged her tightly.   
"I'll go and get you a glass of water."   
"Thanks. You're crying." Bernie smiled as she softly stroked Serena's cheek.   
"I know. You did so well. I'm very proud of you." Serena smiled as they put their heads together.  
"Serena. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you. It's the biggest mistake of my life." Serena smiled as she slowly put her lips to Bernie’s. The kiss was gentle and loving. "I've been wanting to do that since the minute I saw you again." Bernie said as she broke apart.   
"Me too. I love you Bernie. I have always loved you." Serena cried.   
"I love you. I always have and I always will." Bernie pulled Serena to her and kissed her again.


	19. Chapter 19

On the way back to Serena's. Bernie couldn't take the smiles of her face. She had finally got the love of her life back. When Serena pulled up outside the house she reached over and held Bernie's hand.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Do you love me?"   
"With all my heart." Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie. "Let's go inside huh?"   
"Yes." Serena got out and got the wheelchair. "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?" Serena said when they got in the house.   
"No I'm fine. Just tired."   
"Why don't you go and have a nap. You have done a lot today."   
"So you mind?"   
"Of course I don't."   
"Serena, can I have a hug?" Serena kneeled down and held Bernie tightly as she began to cry.   
"Hey don't cry. It's alright."   
"I love you so much. I'm sorry I gave you up."   
"You're here now. That's all that matters. Let's get you on the bed."   
"Will you. Will you lay with me for a while?"   
"Course I will." Serena wheeled her into the bedroom and helped her out of the chair and onto the bed.   
"That's better." Bernie yawned. "Are you going to come and lay with me? Or just stand there."   
"Sorry." Serena said nervously as she walked round the bed and laid down. 

"Shuffle over here. Let's snuggle."   
"Snuggle. You're getting soft in your old age Wolfe." Serena chuckled as she moved closer and put her arm across Bernie’s waist. And rested her head on her chest.  
"Do you remember the first we met?"   
"Of course I do. I fell off a table a little worse for wear. And you caught me."   
"I had been looking at you ever since you walked into the bar. I could take my eyes off you. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you before or since." Serena looked up at Bernie and stroked her face.   
"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I am so glad we ran into each other again on that Sunday."   
"Me too. We made love for the first time that day didn't we?"   
"We did. And it was amazing. Sex with you was the best I have ever had."   
"Serena, can I ask you something? Without you kicking off at me."   
"Course."   
"Why did you marry a man?"   
"I don't know. I guess i didn't want to be on my own. But I knew deep down I was doing the wrong thing. As I walked down the aisle on my father's arm. All I thought about was you. What you were doing. If you were happy. Because I sure wasn't. All I wanted was you. All I have ever wanted was you." Serena cried.   
"You've got me. I'm never leaving you again."   
"Promise."   
"I promise." Bernie kissed Serena on the head as they both started to fall asleep. 

Serena woke up and looked at her watch.   
"Shit." She said as she jumped off the bed.   
"What's.. What's wrong." Bernie moaned as she opened her eyes.   
"I've got to go pick Josh and Millie up. They come out of school in five minutes."   
"I'll come with you."   
"No you stay here. You need to rest. I won't be long."   
"Ok." Serena leaned down and kissed Bernie. "I love you."   
"And I love you. See you later." Serena smiled as she ran out of the house. As Serena got to the school. She ran out of her car and saw Josh and Millie waiting with a teacher.   
"I'm so sorry I'm late." She said as she hugged them both. "Thank you for waiting with them."   
"It's fine."   
"Come on then let's get you two home."   
"Mum where have you been."   
"I haven't been anywhere. I fell asleep when I came back from the hospital with Bernie."   
"How did she get on."   
"She did really well. She walked loads."   
"Really."   
"Yeah."   
"That's sad." Josh said.   
"Why is it sad? It's good it means she will be up and about soon."  
"Because if she is walking again then she will probably leave. Won't she?"   
"I hope she doesn't leave darling."  
"So do I."   
"So do I." Millie piped up as they got in the car and drove home.


	20. Chapter 20

"Where back." Serena called out as they walked in the front.   
"Hey guys, have you had a good day at school?" Bernie said as she wheeled herself out of the bedroom.   
"Not too bad. Mum said you did loads of walking today."   
"Yes hopefully I will soon be back on my feet unaided very soon."   
"Great. Just great." Josh snapped as he chucked his bag on the bag on the floor and went into the lounge. Millie shrugged her shoulders and followed him.   
"What's wrong with them two ? Have I done something to upset them?"   
"I don't know if you have noticed but both of them have grown quite fond of you. They think that when you are up and about again that you're going to leave."   
"But I'm not."   
"I know that But they don't."  
"Shall I go and have a word with them?"   
"It's up to you."   
"Maybe I should wait till Brianne gets home from work. Then we can talk to them together. Tell them that we are back together and that I am never ever leaving you again." Bernie smiled as she stroked Serena's cheek.   
"You really mean that?"   
"Absolutely. I'm going nowhere." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie softly. 

"Hi guys." Brianne said as she stood at the lounge door.   
"Hi." They both said sadly.   
"What's up with you two."   
"Blondie will be getting better soon."   
"Let's hope so."   
"But Brianne when she gets better she will leave us. And we don't want her to." Josh said with tears in her eyes.   
"Come with me." Brianne said as she took both their hands and led them to the kitchen.   
"Hi sweetheart." Serena said as they all stood at the door. Serena noticed that Josh had tears down his face. "Josh what's wrong darling?"   
"I don't want to Blondie to leave mum." He cried as he ran up to Serena and threw his arms around her waist. "It's alright little man."   
"It's not Mum. I know I should be happy that Blondie did loads of walking today. But it just means she is going to leave us sooner."   
"Bernie I think it's time for that chat. Don't you?"   
"Yes I do. Come here Josh." Bernie held out her arms and Josh sat on her knee. "You know when me and your Mum told you that me and her were friends many years ago."   
"Yes."   
"Well we were more than friends mate. Much more. We were a couple. And very much in love." Bernie looked up and smiled and Serena. "Then I had to leave for the army and I told your mum we couldn't carry on seeing each other."   
"Why did you do that if you loved my Mummy?" Millie said as she held Serena's hand.   
"Because I was a complete idiot sweetheart that's why. It was the biggest mistake of my life leaving your Mummy."  
"And you're going to leave her again aren't you when you get better."   
"No Josh I'm not. You see me and your Mum. We still love each other very much. And I am never ever leaving her or you three." She smiled as she gently stroked Josh's face.   
"You're really going to stay with us."   
"I am. I'm going nowhere pal." Josh smiled as he wrapped his arms around Bernie.   
"I'm so glad that you are staying here Bernie." Millie climbed up on Bernie’s knee too.   
"We all are." Serena smiled as her and Brianne kneeled down and they all hugged each other. 

Later that evening. Millie was fast asleep in bed. Brianne and Serena were in the kitchen making hot drinks. While Bernie and Josh were in the lounge watching TV.   
"Blondie."   
"Yes mate."   
"Did you miss my Mum when you went away?"   
"So much. I thought about her everyday. Wondering what she was doing. If she had met anyone. Or if she was happy."  
"Mum wasn't happy. In any of her relationships. And now it all makes sense. She didn't want anyone else. My mum just wanted you."   
"That's right Son I did. I could never have loved anyone else. I only loved Bernie." Serena smiled as she sat down beside them and kissed them both on the cheek.   
"Why did you never tell us about Blondie."   
"What was the point. I thought I was never going to see her again."   
"We were worried about mum. We just wanted you to be happy." Brianne said.   
"I was happy. I had you three. My beautiful children."   
"You weren't though mum. Since Bernie arrived here. I have never seen you smile as much."   
"That's because I have got the love of my life back." Serena smiled as she leaned over and kissed Bernie softly on the lips. "I love you."   
"I love you too." Bernie pulled Serena close to her and hugged her tightly.


	21. Chapter 21

Bernie was falling asleep with her head on Serena's shoulder. While they were watching TV.  
"I think it's time for bed." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie on the head.  
"I think you're right. I'm absolutely shattered."  
"You will be. You did a lot today." Serena held the wheelchair as Bernie got in. She wheeled her into the bedroom. And helped her get undressed and into bed.  
"Are you comfortable?"  
"Yes thank you."  
"Your welcome." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie. "Goodnight I'll see you in the morning."  
"Get in. Sleep with me."  
"I better not. Or we will wake in the morning with one extra person in the bed."  
"Millie."  
"Yeap. I have told her she needs to stay in her own bed. But I will just have to wait and see."  
"Ok. I love you."  
"I love you too. Night."  
"Night beautiful." Bernie smiled as Serena turned out the light and went upstairs. She went into Josh's bedroom and turned off his TV. Serena gave him a kiss and closed the door. She decided not to go in Millie's room as she didn't want to disturb her. Serena heard Brianne's TV was still on so she knocked gently on her door.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Course."  
"Goodnight darling."  
"Night Mum. Mum I've got something I need to tell you"  
"Go on." Serena said as she sat on Brianne's bed.  
"I have been asked out for a date tomorrow night."  
"You have. Who's the lucky guy?"  
"Cameron."  
"Cameron Dunn."  
"Yes. I have liked him for ages. And today he finally asked me out. You don't mind do you mum?"  
"Why should I mind. Cameron is a lovely lad. And he is going to make a fantastic Doctor. Where is he taking you?"  
"We are going to the cinema and then for a meal." Brianne smiled.  
"You really like him don't you."  
"Yes. I do."  
"Im happy for you darling. Right, I'm off to bed."  
"Alone?"  
"Unless Millie sneaks in yes."  
"I wasn't talking about Mille. I erm I thought you might be sleeping downstairs with Bernie. Now that you are back together."  
"Well you thought wrong didn't you." Serena smiled as she kissed Brianne on the cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart."  
"Night Mum. I love you."  
"I love you more than you will ever know." Serena turned out Brianne's light and shut the door. 

Serena went into her own bedroom and got into bed. She smiled as she thought about one day being able to share her bed with Bernie again. She closed her eyes and opened them again when she heard little footsteps coming in her room.  
"Mummy." Millie said quietly as she climbed into bed and snuggled up to Serena.  
"Millie you have to stop doing this baby." Serena sighed.  
"I want to be with you Mummy."  
"This is the last time Millie. I mean it. Starting from tonight. You stay in your own room. I mean it. OK."  
"Ok. Mummy."  
"What. Tell me about when you first met Bernie?"  
"Some other time. It's late and you have school in the morning."  
"Please Mummy."  
"Oh alright. I met her in a bar. I was with Auntie Fleur. I was very drunk and I was dancing on a table. I slipped and Bernie caught me in her arms."  
"Did you kiss her."  
"Not then no. I saw her a few days later. Then we saw each other nearly everyday for the next 2 weeks till she left."  
"I like Bernie Mummy."  
"I'm glad. Now go to sleep. It's late."  
"I love you Mummy." Millie said as she cuddled Serena tighter and kissed her cheek.  
"I love you baby." Serena smiled as they both closed their eyes and went to sleep. 

Serena woke up the next day and went to get a shower. When she had finished she woke Millie and Josh up and went downstairs. She carefully opened Bernie’s bedroom door and sneaked her head round the door.  
"Morning I didn't think you would be awake yet." She said as she saw Bernie sitting up in bed reading.  
"I've been awake for about 30 minutes. Come here and give me a kiss." Serena walked to the bed and kissed Bernie softly.  
"Good morning."  
"It is now." Bernie smiled as stroked Serena's face.  
"I'll bring you some breakfast in and a cup of tea in a minute."  
"I'll come to the table. Could you bring the wheelchair over please?"  
"Of course. Jump in." Bernie's got in the chair and Serena wheeled her into the kitchen. "So did you have a visitor last night?"  
"I did. As soon as I got into bed. I have told her that it's the last time."  
"Morning Blondie." Josh said as he came into the kitchen and gave Bernie a hug.  
"Morning mate."  
"Josh is Millie nearly ready?"  
"Millie is in Brianne's room. She is putting platts in her hair or something."  
"Ok. Mum what do you think about Brianne having a date tonight?"  
"It's great. As long as he treats her well that's all I bothered about. And Cameron is a nice lad. From a very good family too by the sounds of things."  
"Mummy, Bernie, look what Brianne has done to my hair."  
"That looks lovely sweetheart."  
"Very nice."  
"Now come and sit down and eat your breakfast. Then I will drop you both at school."  
"I'll take them to school on my way to work."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. You stay here with Bernie." Brianne smirked as she took a bit of her toast. When everyone had finished breakfast. The kids got their coats and bags and gave Bernie and Serena a hug and left for school.  
"So what are we going to do with ourselves for 7 hours." Bernie said as she pulled Serena onto her knee.  
"We could always go out somewhere. Just me and you."  
"I was thinking more of going to bed for a few hours."  
"I know you where. Bernie I'm not ready for that yet. I'm sorry."  
"It's OK. One day at a time eh."  
"Yes. So shall we go out for a drive then and we could have dinner out."  
"Sounds good." Bernie smiled as Serena kissed her and held her tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

Serena and Bernie spent a lovely day out. They went out for a drive in the countryside. Serena pushed Bernie as they walked round a gorgeous lake. They then went and found a quaint little pub and stopped off for dinner. On the way back Bernie fell asleep. As Serena stopped the car outside the school she turned and smiled at Bernie who was snoring softly.   
"I am never letting you leave me again." She whispered as she gently kissed her on the cheek before getting out of the car and waiting for the kids.   
"Hi Mum." Josh said he got near to her.   
"Hi love. Where's your sister."   
"I don't know."   
"Get in the car and don't wake up Bernie. She is asleep."  
"Ok."Josh jumped in the car as Serena walked across the playground to Millie's classroom. And saw everyone waiting outside.   
"Barbara What's going on?" Serena asked Millie's friend Lucy Mum.   
"We don't know. We were just told to wait out here." A few minutes later all the kids started coming out and some of them looked like they had been crying. Millie being one of them.   
"Mummy." She cried as she threw her arms around Serena and hugged her tightly.   
"Millie what's wrong?"  
"Emily and her Mummy had an accident in their car last night."  
"Are they OK?"   
"Emily is in hospital but her Mummy has died." Millie sobbed as she clung onto Serena. Serena picked Millie up and walked to the car.   
"Let's get you home sweetheart." Serena said as she put Millie in the car and out her seat belt on.   
"Millie why are you crying?"   
"I'll tell you when we get home Josh." Serena said as she started the car and drove them all home. 

"You two go and get changed and bring your uniforms down so I can get them in the wash." Serena said as they went into the house. Josh ran upstairs but Millie just stood there.   
"Baby go and get changed please."   
"Don't go anywhere will you Mummy?"   
"No I won't." Millie ran upstairs and into her bedroom. "I better get their teas on."   
"Are you alright?" Bernie followed Serena into the kitchen.   
"Not really. I knew Fay, Emily's mum really well. She was really nice. And so young" Bernie took Serena's hand and sat her on her knee as Serena buried her head into Bernie’s neck and cried. "What is going to happen to that little girl now. There was only her and Fay."  
"I'm sure Social Services will find her a nice family."   
"I hope so."  
"Come here sweetheart." Bernie said as Serena lifted Millie up on Bernie’s knee as she came into the kitchen. Millie snuggled into both of them.   
"Am I interrupting something?" Brianne said as she came home.   
"Millie. Why don't me and you go into the lounge and watch TV." Bernie said as Serena stood up.   
"Ok."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled.   
"What's up Mum?" Serena told Brianne what had happened to Emily and her Mum.   
"No wonder Millie is upset. Her and Emily have always got on."   
"I know. Anyway cheer me up and tell me about your date tonight."   
"I told you we are going to the pictures and then for a meal."  
"What are you going to watch?"   
"He said it was my choice so we are watching Military Wife's. I'm going to go get a shower and get ready."   
"Ok." Serena smiled as she made a start on dinner. 

After tea Serena and Bernie sat in the lounge watching TV. While Josh and Millie were doing their homework on the coffee table.   
"Mum can I borrow your leopard print handbag please?" Brianne shouted down from upstairs.   
"Yes."   
"Where is it?"   
"I'll get it." Serena stood up and went upstairs to her bedroom. She got the bag and took it into Brianne's room.   
"There you go. Brianne you look lovely."   
"Thanks mum."   
"You are so beautiful. Cameron is a lucky lad."   
"You have to say that. You're my Mum."   
"My little girl is all grown up. It only seems like yesterday when I was giving birth to you. And now look at you. You have grown into a beautiful caring woman. You're working and are going out on a date."  
"Mum you make it sound like I am leaving home."   
"You probably will soon enough." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Mum don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. You don't get rid of me that easily." Brianne hugged Serena and squeezed her. "You are the best Mum in the world. And I love you so much."   
"I love you too."  
"That'll be Cameron."   
"You better let him then." Serena smiled as they both went downstairs.   
"Hi Cameron." Brianne said as she opened the door. "Come in."   
"Thanks. You look gorgeous."   
"Thank you. You scrub up pretty well too."  
"Hi Ms Campbell."   
"Cameron. You can call me Serena. We aren't at work."   
"Ok. Shall we go then?"   
"Brianne can I just have a word with you in the kitchen before you go."   
"Yes sure. Whats up."  
"Believe me this is kind of embarrassing for me but."   
"Mum please don't tell you are going to give me a lecture about sex."   
"Not exactly a lecture. Just that if you do you know make sure he uses something."   
"Mum I can assure you I will not be doing anything with him. Not yet anyway."   
"Ok. Because I do not want to become a Grandma just yet."   
"See you later Mum."   
"Have a good time." Brianne kissed Serena on the cheek and walked to the door.   
"Bye Bernie. Bye kids."   
"Bye love."  
"Bye Brie." Josh and Millie said. Serena sat down beside Bernie and sighed.   
"Alright."   
"Yes. One of my little girls is all grown up. And these two won't be far behind her."  
"That's life I guess." Bernie said as she put her arms Serena. "You'll always have me. I'm going nowhere."   
"Good. Because I'm not gonna let you go anywhere." They kissed one another and snuggled up together.


	23. Chapter 23

Bernie. Serena and the kids were sitting on the sofa together watching a film. Millie was snuggled up to Serena holding her tightly.   
"Bedtime for you two now." Serena said as the film went off.   
"Are you going to bed now too Mummy?"   
"No baby not yet."   
"I want you to go to bed too."   
"Why."  
"So I can sleep with you." Millie said quietly.   
"You're not sleeping with me tonight. I told you that. You are staying in your own bed from now on. Josh come on darling."   
"Ok mum. Night Blondie."   
"Night buddy."   
"Night Bernie."   
"Night sweetheart." Serena took the kids upstairs. She tucked Josh in first and then took Mille into her own.   
"Jump in." Mille climbed into bed and faced the wall away from Serena. "Millie, turn around and give me a kiss."   
"NO." She snapped as she put the cover over her head.   
"Millie, stop being silly."  
"Go away Mummy."   
"Fine. Goodnight." Serena turned out the light and pulled the door to.   
"Are the kids alright?" Bernie said as Serena sat down.   
"Josh is but Millie has got face on. Because I won't let her get in with me."   
"She probably just wants to be close to you tonight after what has happened to her friend's Mum."   
"That's it. Make me feel worse. Am I a bad mum?"   
"Of course not. You are a fantastic Mum." Bernie hugged Serena.   
"I'm so glad you're here. I love you." Serena cried and pulled Bernie closer to her.   
"I love you." They kissed each other and laid back on the sofa. 

A little while later Serena was just going into her bedroom when she heard the front door open. She waited a moment till she saw Brianne get to the top of the stairs.   
"Hey sweetheart. How was your evening?"   
"Good. It was nice. Cameron was the perfect gentleman."   
"It's a good job or he will have me to deal with."   
"Mum can I ask you something?"   
"You can ask me anything. You know that."   
"When you first had sex. Were you scared?"   
"A little. Brianne have you had sex tonight?"   
"No no mum I haven't. Don't worry. I'm not ready for that just yet."  
"Thank God for that. Don't do anything till you are absolutely sure that you want to. Don't let anyone make you do something that you don't want to." Serena smiled as she stroked her daughter's face.   
"I won't mum I promise."   
"Good."  
"I'm just going to take my makeup off. Then I'm going to bed."   
"Ok sweetheart."  
"Love you Mum."   
"I love you too." Serena kissed Brianne on the cheek and went into her bedroom.

When Brianne came out of the bathroom she saw Millie stood outside her door.   
"Millie what are doing? You should be in bed."   
"I want Mummy." Millie cried. Brianne picked Millie up and hugged her.   
"I'll take you to Mum."   
"She won't let me. Mummy said I have to stay in my own bed from now on."   
"I'll tell you what. Why don't you come and sleep in my bed tonight with me." Millie shook her head.   
"I want to sleep with my Mummy." She sobbed as she held onto Brianne.   
"What's going on out here?" Serena said as she came out of her room.   
"Millie is upset."   
"Come here sweetheart." Serena took Millie off Brianne. "You go to bed love."   
"Ok night."   
"Night. Come on you let's get you to bed."   
"Mummy please let me stay with you?"   
"I know I'm gonna regret this but come on then." Serena carried Millie in the bedroom and they both got into bed. Millie immediately wrapped her arms around Serena as soon as they laid down.   
"Mummy please don't ever leave us." Millie cried.   
"I'm not gonna leave any of you."   
"Emily's Mummy has left her."   
"I know she has, baby. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you."  
"Mummy I love you more than anything in the world."   
"I love you. You and your brother and sister are my world. I love you all so much." Serena kissed Millie as they both drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Serena woke up the next morning with Millie sprawled across the bed. She crept out of bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. While she was getting dressed she heard arguing in her bedroom   
"You're a baby Millie."   
"No I'm not Josh leave me alone."   
"Yes you are. Babies get into bed with their Mummy and that's what you do. So you're a baby."   
"Josh stop that right now." Serena snapped as she opened the bathroom door.   
"But Mum."   
"Don't but Mum me Josh. Get out of my site NOW." Josh stormed out of the room and slammed the door. "Are you alright?"   
"I hate Josh."   
"No you don't. You know you would be lost without him."   
"I am sick of him calling me a baby. I'm not talking to him anymore Mummy." Millie jumped off the bed and went downstairs.   
"Hey Millie." Bernie said as she walked into the kitchen and climbed up onto Bernie’s knee.  
"Bernie I hate Josh."   
"Why what's he done?"   
"I haven't done anything." Josh snapped as he sat at the table and poured himself some cereals.   
"YES YOU DID."   
"NO I DIDN'T. BABY."   
"Both of you pack it in or you're both grounded." Serena said as she came into the kitchen.   
"You can't ground me. I've got a football this afternoon"   
"I can do whatever I want Josh. I'm in charge around here my Lad. Millie get down off Bernie’s knee so you and her can both eat your breakfast."   
"Ok." After breakfast Serena sent Josh and Millie upstairs to get dressed. Serena stood up and started clearing away the breakfast things. When Bernie held her hand.   
"Talk to me."   
"What about?"  
"Why everyone is in such a bad mood today."   
"It's called having kids Bernie. It's not always a walk in the park you know." Serena chucked the pots in the sink and walked out. 

Bernie took herself into the bedroom and laid on the bed. Maybe I have made a big mistake coming here. I think Serena is regretting it already. She thought to herself as there was a knock on the door.   
"Me and the kids are going to the supermarket. Is there anything you want me to bring you?"   
"I don't think so. Serena."   
"Yes."   
"You do still want me here don't you?"   
"Of course I do." Serena closed the door and sat on the bed. "What are you asking me that for?"   
"You just seemed a bit pissed off with me earlier."   
"I wasn't pissed off with you. I was just fed up with Josh and Millie bickering with each other."  
"So you're not regretting asking me to move in with you."   
"No why would I." Serena laid down beside her and put her arm over her waist. "This is all I have wanted. You and me being together again. I love you."   
"I love you." Bernie pulled Serena on top of her and kissed her passionately. "I want you so badly."   
"I want you too. But i have to get to the supermarket." Serena rolled off Bernie and got off the bed. "So do you want anything?"   
"I might come with you if that's alright?"  
"Course it is. Josh. Millie. Come on."  
"We are ready. We were waiting for you."   
"Less of your lip young man. Bernie is coming with us to the supermarket."   
"Can I push you please?"   
"Yeah mate course you can." "Yes." Josh said as he pushed Bernie to the car. 

When they all got back Brianne came out and helped them get the shopping out.   
"Thanks darling."   
"Mum you have a visitor inside."   
"Who?"   
"Auntie Fleur."   
"Yes Auntie Fleur." Millie ran inside. "Auntie Fleur." She ran to her and hugged her.   
"Hello gorgeous. You OK?"   
"Yes. Mummy look."   
"How was your holiday?"   
"Fabulous. Australia really is something else." She said as she saw Bernie. "Hello I don't believe we have met."   
"Fleur this Bernie. Bernie this Fleur. Don't you remember her Fleur?"   
"Bernie. You're Bernie. The love of your life Bernie."   
"Yes. We are back together."   
"Thank God for that. Lovely to meet you Bernie."   
"You too. Please excuse me. I am going to have a lay down."   
"Ok."   
"Aunty Fleur have you brought us a present back?"   
"Millie don't be so cheeky."   
"You should know I have. Here you go. Any chance of a cuppa?"   
"Course, come on." Fleur followed Serena into the kitchen. "I'll finish putting these away Brianne."  
"Ok."   
"So."   
"So what?"   
"You and Bernie. How come she's back?"  
"Are you blind. She has been injured. Look it's a long story but we have decided to make a go of this. We still love each other."   
"I'm pleased for you. You can finally settle down now. So is she still as good between the sheets as you told me she was."   
"I wouldn't know. We haven't done anything yet."   
"Why not?"  
"We just haven't." Serena said as she put her head in her hands.   
"Serena, What's going on.?"   
"Nothing."  
"You haven't seen each other for 20 years."   
"I'm well aware of that."   
"Then why aren't you two shagging the brains out of each other."   
"Because for one Millie is still getting into bed with me every night."   
"Then stop her."   
"I need to. I know that."   
"Then you and Bernie can get shagging."   
"And what if I don't want to get shagging?"   
"Why don't you."   
"I'm scared."   
"Of what?"  
"The last time we slept together I was slim. I didn't have stretch marks or flabby bits."  
"Shut up. You're gorgeous. You've had 3 beautiful kids."   
"Plus I don't want to hurt her."   
"I don't think she will be bothered about that."   
"Well I am. There's no rush is there? I've waited 20 years to make love with her again. I can wait a while longer." Serena said as she took a sip of her drink unaware that Bernie was listening to every word.


	25. Chapter 25

After Fleur left Bernie went into her bedroom and stared out of the window.   
"Millie has gone out with Brianne. And I'm taking Josh to football. Do you want to come with us?" Serena said as she stood at the door.   
"No. I've got a headache."   
"Do you want me to get you some paracetamol?"   
"No." Bernie snapped.  
"Mum come on we are gonna be late." Josh said as he stood beside her.   
"I'm coming love."   
"Are you coming Blondie?"   
"I'm not feeling too good mate. I'll come next time."   
"Promise."   
"I promise."   
"Hurry up Mum."   
"Bernie are you OK?"   
"We need to talk when you come back."   
"What about?"   
"It can wait till you get back."   
"Ok. See you later."   
"You might." Bernie muttered as Serena turned around and left.   
"Mum what's up with Blondie?" Josh said as they drove to the football.   
"Josh I am sick of telling you. Stop calling her blondie. Her name is Bernie."   
"Sorry. Why is everyone in such a bad mood today?" He said as he got out the car and slammed it behind him and started walking away.   
"JOSH WAIT. I'm sorry for shouting darling. I'm just worried about Bernie that's all."   
"Because she's not feeling well?"   
"Yes. It's just."   
"Just what Mum?"   
"It doesn't matter. You go get changed."   
"Alright. I won't be long." Josh quickly kissed Serena on the cheek and ran to the changing rooms. 

"Blondie. Blondie we won again." Josh called out as he ran into the house.   
"Well done mate."   
"Has Brianne and Millie come back yet?"   
"No."   
"Josh go up and get a shower please."   
"I want to tell Blondie about the game."   
"Tell me when you come back down."   
"If you want me out of the way you only have to say." He said as he ran upstairs.   
"Bernie what's going on?"   
"Why don't you tell me."   
"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."   
You were happy enough to tell Fleur everything."   
"You heard all that?"   
"Oh yeah. I heard everything. So you don't want to sleep with me because I'm in this fucking thing?" she snapped as she banged the chair arms with her fists.   
"I didn't say that." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"You as good as said that."   
"I love you."   
"I don't think you do Serena."   
"Why are you saying that? I have loved you for 20 years. I have never stopped loving you." Serena cried as she kneeled down in front of Bernie and took her hands on hers. "It's just I'm not good enough for you."   
"Don't be stupid. You're perfect."   
"I'm not. I'm far from perfect. I've made some very bad choices in my life. First with getting pregnant by God knows who. And then going from one failed relationship to another. Trying to find someone who was like you. But it never happened."  
"Serena I did the same. No one could ever replace you in my heart."   
"I do want us to have sex but i don't want you to see my body. It isn't what it used to be."  
"Neither is mine."  
"My body is full of stretch marks. And flabby bits. From having the kids."   
Bernie pulled Serena to her feet and sat her on her knee. "Serena, my body is full of scars. Where I have been injured in the army. So what if our bodies aren't the same. We are 20 years older after all. What about the other thing? About you not wanting to hurt me?"   
"I don't. You have been through so much. And believe me when I say that I… I am dying to get my hands on you. To feel you. To be inside of you again."   
"I can't wait to make love to you either. I love you more than anything Serena Wendy Campbell. I just want to be with you. With you and your beautiful children."   
"I want to be with you. I always have. I love you." Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie’s neck and kissed her.

"I just need to get Millie to start and stay in her bed now."   
"Is that gonna be difficult do you think."   
"She didn't like it when I mentioned it to her the other night. But I'll try again." Serena smiled as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"Hi, we're back." Brianne called out as she shut the front door.   
"Hi you had a good time?" Serena said as she got off Bernie’s knee.   
"Mummy I have got some new school shoes." Millie said as she took the box out of the bag and passed them to Serena.   
"They are nice. Did I give you enough money for them Brie?"   
"Yes. I'm gonna nip up and have a bath."   
"Ok. Millie me and you need to talk baby."   
"I'll leave you to it." Bernie said as she wheeled herself out of the room.   
"I know what you want to talk to me about. It's about staying in my own bed isn't it?"   
"Yes. I let you sleep with me last night because you were upset about Emily and her Mum. But tonight you will be staying in your own room." Millie put her shoes back in the box not really listening to Serena. "Millie stop messing and listen to what I'm saying."   
"I am listening. You don't want me in your bed anymore. I get it." She said angrily as she stormed off upstairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

Serena decided to let Millie calm down. And went into the kitchen to make a start on tea.   
"Do you want a hand with anything?" Bernie said as she came into the kitchen.   
"No it's just about done."  
"I take it from the sound of the door slamming earlier that your talk with Millie didn't go too well."  
"You could say that. I've only got myself to blame. I have spoilt her by letting her do it for this long. Anyway I've made my mind up. I don't care how many times she gets out of bed tonight. I will be putting her straight back into her own room." Serena left the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs." KIDS DINNERS READY."  
"YES." They shouted as they ran downstairs.   
"What are we having mum?"  
"You're favourite Josh Curry."   
"Nice one." Josh said as he sat down and tucked in.   
"Where's Millie?"   
"Still in her room. Josh please pass me some poppadoms." Brianne said.  
"I better go and get her."   
"Mum, eat your tea. She will come down when she's hungry."   
"Josh is right." Bernie said as she put her hand on top of Serena's.   
"When have you got to go to Physio again Blondie?"   
"Tomorrow."   
"Can I come with you?"   
"I don't think so love."   
"Let him come if he wants to, Serena."   
"Ok. But you better behave."   
"Mum how dare you. I always behave." Josh said with a cheeky smile on his face.  
"Mmm course you do."   
"Mum why don't you and Bernie go and sit in the lounge. Me and Josh will wash the pots." Brianne said when they finished their tea.   
"Will we?"   
"Yes Josh we will."   
"Come on Serena. Let's do as we are told." Serena followed Bernie into the lounge. Bernie sat down on the sofa and patted it for Serena to sit down.   
"I better go and see if Millie is alright. She must be getting hungry by now."  
"I'll get it." Brianne said as the doorbell rang.

"Hi Gran."  
"Mum what are you doing here?"   
"I've come to pick Millie up. Why are you looking so confused? You messaged me and asked if I could have her for the night."   
"No I didn't."  
"I sent Grandma that message." Millie said as she walked down the stairs carrying a little case.   
"Millie what do you think you're playing at?"   
"I'm going to Grandma's. At least she wants me."   
I want you Millie."   
"No you don't. Let's go Grandma."   
"You're not going anywhere young lady. So you can just take your case back upstairs."   
"NO I WON'T." Millie shouted.   
"Millie don't shout at your Mummy. Look will someone please just tell me what's going on here." Adrienne said.   
"I'll explain it to you later Mum. But can you all just leave me and Millie alone for a minute please?" They all went into the kitchen as Millie and Serena went into the lounge. "Millie you don't really think I don't want you. Do you?" Millie shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the chair. Serena walked over and kneeled down in front of her. "Of course I want you. You're my little girl. My baby.”  
"But you don't want me to sleep with you."   
"No I don't. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. It's just that you're a big girl now. You shouldn't be sleeping with me. Look I'm going to be completely honest with you Ok."   
"Ok.   
"You know how me and Bernie are together now."   
"Yes you're a couple."   
"Yes we are. And the thing is couples usually sleep together."   
"In the same bed."   
"In the same bed. But we can't. Can we? Because you keep getting into bed with me."  
"So you want me to stay in my own bed. So you can sleep with Bernie." Serena nodded. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place Mummy?"   
"I should have. Shouldn't I?"   
"Yes. I thought you didn't love me anymore." Serena lifted Millie up and sat her on her knee.   
"Of course I love you. I will always love you." Serena hugged Millie tightly. "You're my baby. And you always will be."   
"I love you Mummy." Millie held Serena's face in her little hands. "I'm sorry I shouted at you Mummy.”  
“It's ok sweetheart.”  
“I will try and stay in my own bed from now on. So you can sleep with Bernie."   
"Thank you darling." Serena smiled as they sat hugging each other. 

Later that night whilst everyone was asleep in bed. Serena crept downstairs and knocked gently on Bernie’s bedroom door.   
"Come in."   
"I didn't wake you did I?"   
"No, I was just reading."   
"Good." Serena walked into the bedroom in her best black silk dressing gown. She slowly opened the dressing gown to reveal a sexy black lace bodysuit. That left little to the imagination. Bernie couldn't take her eyes off Serena as she stood at the door.   
"Bloody hell. You look stunning."   
"Do I?"   
"Get yourself over here." Bernie practically growled as Serena walked towards the bed. Serena pulled the duvet back and straddled Bernie's legs.  
"Kiss me." Serena said as Bernie wrapped her arms around her and kissed her softly at the first. The kiss became more passionate as Bernie pulled the straps down on Serena's bodysuit.   
"Wait." Serena said as she broke the kiss.   
"What's wrong baby.?"  
"I'm just so self conscious about my body that's all."   
"Don't be. I can tell just by wearing that suit. That your body is still sexy."   
"It's not." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Let me show you something."Bernie said as she took her vest top off and bra off." Look at my body. I have scars all over from where I have been injured in the army." Tears rolled down Serena's face as she looked at Bernie's body then buried her head into Bernie’s neck.   
"I love you. I love you so much." Serena cried.   
"I love you more than you ever know." Serena kissed Bernie softly then got off the bed. She closed her eyes as she slowly took her underwear off. And stood in front of Bernie naked.  
"You lying little sod." Bernie smiled as Serena quickly opened her eyes. "Get your sexy body over here. Right now." Serena smiled as she climbed into the bed. Bernie grabbed her immediately and kissed her. "I want you so badly."   
"I want you too. Lift your bum up." Serena said as she pulled down Bernie’s shorts so they were both completely naked. They kissed each other hungrily as their tongues battled with each other.   
"Let's make love right now." Serena moaned as she laid on top of Bernie as they rolled around the bed.


	27. Chapter 27

They carried on kissing passionately when Bernie put her hand between Serena's legs making Serena gasp.   
"I want you so badly." Bernie said as she stroked Serena's clit. Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands and kissed her hungrily as Bernie entered her.   
"YES." Serena screamed out as Bernie made love to her.   
"It feels so good being inside of you again."   
"It feels oh God it feels so good." Serena couldn't resist any longer and put her mouth to one of Bernie’s nipples and started sucking and biting on it. This only spurned Bernie on to move her fingers in and out of Serena's even deeper and faster.   
"I've missed you." Serena breathed heavily as tears began to roll down her face. "Make me… Make me come." She cried out as she felt her orgasam build.   
"Come for me baby." Serena's whole body shook as she came. She threw her head back on the pillows and put her arm over her face as she started to cry.   
"Serena what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Bernie said as she started to panic.   
"No you didn't hurt me."Serena stroked Bernie’s face and kissed her softly." I'd forgotten. How could I have forgotten."  
"Forgotten what?"   
"How good it felt to have you inside of me." Serena sobbed as Bernie held her tightly. "I love you so much Bernie."   
"I love you baby. I have loved you ever since I caught you when you fell off that table."   
"Me too. I never want to live without you again."   
"You're never going to. I can promise you that."   
"I need to feel you." 

Serena said as she put her hand in between Bernie’s leg and felt how wet Bernie was.   
"Oh Serena." Bernie cried out as Serena began rubbing her clit faster. Serena made her way down Bernie’s body kissing and gently tracing the outlines of the scars on Bernie’s body with her finger. Until she got to where she wanted to be.   
"I want to taste you." Serena used her tongue and swirled it round Bernie’s clit.   
"Serena please. Please don't tease me."   
"I have waited 20 years to do this to you." Serena smiled as she entered Bernie with 3 fingers.   
"FUCK." Bernie cried out as Serena began sucking on Bernie’s clit while driving her fingers in and out of her. "Oh yes. Oh yes CHRIST ALMIGHTY. SERENA." Bernie screamed out as she came. Serena looked up and smiled as she removed her fingers and put them seductively into her mouth and sucked them one by one.   
"You taste devine."   
"Jesus Serena you look so hot doing that." Serena crawled up Bernie’s body and covered them both up. 

"Are you OK?" Serena stroked Bernie’s face as she cuddled as they cuddled up together.   
"I'm more than ok. You are amazing."   
"So are you."  
"I'm not impressed that you lied to me though."   
"I never lied to you."   
"Yes you did. You told me you didn't have a sexy body."  
"I don't think it is." Serena said as she buried her head into Bernie’s neck.  
"Well I do. You are still as sexy as I remember Campbell."   
"You are the love of my life Bernie Wolfe. Do you know that?"  
"Yes because you're the love of mine too."   
"Bernie are we going to spend the rest of our lives together?"   
"You bet we are. From now on it's just going to me. you and your 3 gorgeous kids." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena as they both drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

"Morning." Bernie said the next morning as Serena opened her eyes.   
"Good morning."   
"Did you sleep alright?"   
"Like a log. It was nice not to be woken up by Millie."  
"It looks like she has stayed in her own bed."   
"Either that or she has got in with Brianne."   
"Serena last night was like a dream come true. Making love to you again after all this time. I never thought I would ever get the chance to do it again."   
"Me either. I used to dream about you coming back to me. But I never thought it would come true."   
"I won't ever leave you again."   
"Too right you're not. Because I'm not gonna let you leave me." Serena kissed Bernie softly. "We better get up. I can hear little people moving about upstairs." Serena got out of bed and put her dressing gown back on.   
"Chuck us my dressing gown please."   
"I'll go and put the kettle on."   
"Ok." Serena left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. 

"Morning Mum." Josh said as he walked straight to the fridge.   
"Morning darling."   
"Mum I can still come with you and Blondie today can't I?"   
"If you're sure you want to."   
"I am. I want to go and support her."  
"You really like Bernie don't you?"   
"Yes. I think she's great. Plus she makes you smile."   
"Come here and give a hug." Serena said as she kissed Josh on the head and hugged him. "I love you buddy."   
"I love you Mum. Now let go of me now before someone sees us."   
"Sorry." Serena laughed. "Is Millie awake yet?"   
"I don't know. Didn't she sneak in with you last night? " Josh said as he tucked into his cereals.   
"No she stayed in her own bed all night. I'll just go up and see." Serena walked upstairs and gently opened Millie's bedroom door. Serena smiled when she saw Millie was still fast asleep cuddling up to Serena's pillow that she must have taken off her bed. Serena closed the door and went back downstairs.   
"Is Millie awake?"   
"No she's still asleep cuddling up to one of my pillows."   
"Didn't you notice her come into your room and nick one of your pillows?"   
"No I erm. I didn't sleep in my room last night."  
"Where did you sleep then Mum?"   
"I slept in Bernie’s room last night."   
"With Blondie?"   
"Yes Josh with Blondie."   
"It's about time." He smiled to himself. "Morning Blondie."   
"Morning Josh."  
"Did you sleep well?"   
"JOSH."   
"What I was only asking."   
"I slept good thanks mate."   
"I bet you did."   
"Josh I won't tell you again."   
"Are you ready for today?"   
"Yes. Hopefully I can get rid of this today."   
"Mummy." Millie said as she ran into the kitchen and straight onto Serena's knee.   
"Morning baby."  
"I stayed in my bed all night."   
"I know you did. And I am so proud of you." Serena kissed and hugged Millie tightly. Bernie smiled as she watched Serena and Millie and together. 

Millie stayed with Brianne while Serena, Bernie and Josh went to the hospital.   
"Josh I mean it behave yourself while we are in here. Don't forget I still work here" Serena said as they walked to the doors.   
"Mum I know. Stop worrying." When they got to Physio Bernie was called in straight away.   
"So how are you getting on?"   
"Good I think. I have been trying to walk around my bedroom on my own."   
"You never said." Serena said as she sat on a chair while Josh sat at the side of her.   
"That's because you would have gone mad with me. I don't want to be in this thing a day longer. I want to leave here today on my legs."   
"Let's see how we go shall we. When you're ready show me what you can do."  
"Can you get me a stick or something." "Sure here you go." Bernie stood up and slowly started to walk. She wobbled a bit a first.   
"Josh sit down." Serena said as Josh stood up and walked to Bernie.   
"Take my hand Blondie I'll help you."   
"Thank you mate." Serena could feel her eyes water as she watched Josh being so good with Bernie.   
"Let's walk to Mum eh.   
"Yes I can do this can't I can't Josh?"   
"You're Major Bernie Wolfe. You can do anything." A few more steps later. And Bernie was standing in front of Serena.   
"You did it." Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie. "  
"I did. Thanks to my little mate here."   
"I love you two so much." Serena cried.   
"We love you too. Don't we Josh?"   
"Cause we do." As they were leaving the hospital. Bernie and Josh waited in reception while Serena nipped to the toilet.   
"You did it Blondie. You are leaving here without a wheelchair."   
"I did. Didn't i. Thank you for helping me today."  
"Your welcome. I like you a lot."   
"I like you. Do you think your street cred will be ruined if I asked you for a hug?"   
"No." Josh smiled as he wrapped his arms around Bernie. "I love you Bernie."   
"I love you Josh very much." Bernie smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged him tighter.


	29. Chapter 29

"Bernie you're walking." Brianne said as she opened the door for them.   
"I'm trying."   
"She's done really well Brie. Come on Blondie. Sit down and relax."   
"Thanks Josh."  
"I'll go and put the kettle on. Josh, Millie come and give me a hand."   
We aren't supposed to touch the kettle."   
"Well you can get the biscuits out then. Come on." Josh and Millie followed Brianne into the kitchen.   
"You were amazing again today. I'm just so proud of you Bernie." Serena kissed Bernie softly on the lips before snuggling up to her.   
"It's all thanks to you and your wonderful kids. I don't know what I would do without you four. I love being here. In your house. With you and your 3 beautiful children."   
"We love having you here. The kids love you to bits."   
"Josh told me he loved me today. Oh Serena I swear my heart just about melted there and then."   
"See I told you they loved you."  
"I want us to be a family. You me and the kids."   
"Bernie we already are." Brianne said as they all came into the lounge and squashed up the sofa. "We are all so glad you came back into Mum's life. And into ours."  
"We have never seen Mummy so happy."   
"And we are happy too Blondie." Serena wiped the tears that were streaming down her face as they all snuggled up to each other. 

6 months later

Bernie was better and her and Serena were as happy as ever. Serena was back at work. While Bernie had just got a job on Keller.   
"Hi gorgeous." Bernie said as she stood at Serena's office door.   
"What are you doing here? You don't start work till Monday."   
"I was just going to the supermarket. I wondered if there was anything you needed?"   
"Couldn't you have just rang me to ask me that."   
"No because I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face then would I."   
"You're such a charmer."   
"I know. Don't you just love me."   
"With all my heart." Serena smiled as she slipped her arms around Bernie’s waist and kissed her softly.   
"What time will you be finished?"   
"About 5 hopefully."   
"So is there anything that you want?"   
"I don't think so."  
"Right I better get going. Or I will be late picking the kids up."   
"Ok see you later."   
"See you. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena kissed Bernie one more time before she left. Serena sat down on her chair. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. I really hope this is for keeps she thought to herself as she carried on with her paperwork. 

"What are you cooking Momma." Millie said as she came downstairs.   
"We are having roast chicken sweetheart." Bernie smiled. She loved it that the kids had started calling her Mom."  
"Do you want me to set the table?"  
"Yes please."   
"I thought you said Mummy would be back for 5.30?"  
"She said she would be."   
"But it's 6.15 now."   
"I'm sorry I'm late." Serena said as she came in the front door. "I had to take the long way round bloody roadworks."   
"It's OK."  
"Hi Mummy."   
"Hey baby."  
"I'm helping Momma."  
"Good girl."   
"Millie go and tell Josh that dinner is ready will you please?"   
"Sure." Millie kissed Serena on the cheek before going upstairs.   
"You don't have to cook our tea's everyday you know."   
"I want to. I like looking after you and the kids."  
"Alright Mum." Josh said as he sat down beside Serena.   
"Hi, love. You had a good day at school."   
"It was alright. Here there's a letter here for you."   
"Thanks." Serena took the letter off him and started reading it. "A school trip to France."   
"Yes. Can I go?"   
"£450 can you bugger."   
"Mum please. All my friends will be going."   
"It's very expensive Josh for only 5 days."   
"Please Mum. I promise I will do anything around the house that you and Mom ask me to do. And I won't moan. I swear."  
"What do you think?"   
"It's not up to me is it. He's your Son."   
"No he's our Son." Serena said as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s.   
"I think he should go."   
"YES." Josh shouted. "It won't be so if we both put to it."   
"Are you sure."   
"Cause I'm sure. You just said he was my Son too. It's only fair that I pay half."   
"Mum come on can I?"  
"Ok. You can go."   
"You two are the best Mums ever." Josh jumped up and put his arms around them both.


	30. Chapter 30

"That was beautiful Mom." Josh said as he scraped his plate.   
"Pass me your plate Josh before you take the bloody pattern off it." Serena said as she started clearing the table.   
"Mum can we go watch TV now?"   
"Yes. Who's dinner is this on the side?"   
"Brianne's she's at Cameron's. She said to save her some."   
"You mean she's actually coming home."   
"She said so."   
"About time. Why don't you go into the lounge with the kids. I'll do the pots."   
"I'll help you. You have been to work."   
"Ok if you insist. Do you want to wash or dry?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"No you can dry."   
"Gee thanks." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena softly.   
After they had done the pots. They went into the lounge and relaxed with Josh and Millie.   
"What time did Brianne say she was going to be back?"  
"She didn't. She just said save me some dinner."   
"Come on you two bed time."   
"Can't we stay up still Brianne comes back. We've hardly seen her for the past few weeks."  
"No. I don't know what time she's coming back. Come on it's school tomorrow."   
"Ok night Momma."   
"Night sweetheart."   
"Night Mom."   
"Night buddy." They both kissed and hugged Bernie before following Serena up the stairs. 

As Serena walked down the stairs from putting Josh and Millie into bed the front door opened.   
"Wait a minute. I know you don't I? Your names on the tip of my tongue. It'll come to me in a minute."   
"Very funny Mum."   
"You remembered where you live then."   
"Course I have."   
"Are you alright Cameron."   
"Er yes fine thanks."   
"So what do we owe this pleasure of you finally coming home." Serena said as she sat down next to Bernie.   
"Serena, leave her alone." Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.   
"She knows I'm only messing. So what do we owe this pleasure then."  
"I've, well we've got something to tell you." Brianne said as Cameron reached out and held her hand. "I'm pregnant Mum." The room went quiet as Serena just stared at her. "Mum, say something."   
"What did I tell you Brianne? I told you I didn't want to be a Grandma this young."   
"I'm so sorry Mum."   
"I'm only joking." Serena laughed. "Come here and give us a hug." Brianne stood up and hugged Serena.   
"You had me panicking there."   
"Sorry love. Are you happy?"   
"It was a shock but yes we're both are."   
"Then so am I. I love you so much."   
"I love you too Mum."   
"Congratulations." Bernie said as she stood up. I'll go put the kettle on."  
"Mom doesn't look very happy for me."   
"Course she is. I'll go and give her hand." Serena said as she went into the kitchen. 

"Are you OK?" Serena said as she wrapped her arms around Bernie’s waist from behind.   
"Yes great."   
"Brianne is worried you're not happy about her news?"   
"Of course I am. You're gonna be a Grandma."   
"No we are both going to be Grandma's."   
"I'm not really though am I."   
"Yes you are. Bernie we are a family all 5 of us. The kids love you. Bloody hell Bernie they even call you Mom. You are a part of the family whether you like it or not."   
"I do like it. I like it a lot. This is the happiest I have been since we were last together."   
"Me too."  
"Serena we're gonna me Grandma's." Bernie smiled.   
"We are."   
"Does that mean we are officially old?"   
"No it bloody doesn't. The baby will keep us young. Brianne has probably already got us down as chief babysitters."   
"I don't mind one bit. She can leave it here with us any time she wants. I love you. And I love our family."   
"And we love you so much." Serena kissed Bernie.   
"Grandparents can still have a very active sex life can't they?"   
"I bloody hope so." Serena raised her eyebrows and kissed Bernie passionately.


End file.
